Mondsüchtig
by daeny
Summary: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: Mondsüchtig  
**Autor**: Daeny  
**Kapitel**: 1?  
**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)  
**Rating**: NC-17, Slash  
**Zusammenfassung**: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann. Doch zwischen Remus und Severus tut sich eine tiefe, fast unüberwindliche Kluft auf...  
_Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

**Dankesagung:**   
- an Kelene fürs Betalesen.  
- an Luthien für die im 1. Review gemachten Bemerkungen. Ich habe den Text dahingehend abgeändert, das Snape Lupin siezt. Finde ich so auch besser. Außerdem habe ich die letzten Rechtschreibfehler rausgefummelt. Jetzt passt alles umso mehr. freu

..:oO8Oo:..

**Kapitel 1**

Stille war etwas mit dem er leben konnte, Ruhe brauchte er ab und an. Ein Leben als Geschöpf der Finsternis war nicht gerade erholsam und forderte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Tribut. Es war anstrengend, ermüdete ihn und ließ ihn kränklich wirken.  
Remus zählte noch keine 40 Jahre, und dennoch fühlte er sich fast genauso alt wie Albus Dumbledore, seinen derzeitigen Arbeitgeber.  
Er hatte ihn aus der Versenkung gezogen, ihm eine Arbeitsstellen, eine anständige Schlafstätte und drei regelmäßige Mahlzeiten angeboten. Nun war er hier, und Dumbledore hatte es sogar geschafft ein Gegenmittel, oder besser gesagt, einen Meister im Brauen von Zaubertränken, aus den Ärmeln zu ziehen.  
Remus versuchte diesem Objekt seiner geheimsten Wünsche Achtung und Ehrerbietung entgegen zu bringen, doch wenn man selbst wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt wird, fällt es zunehmend schwerer, freundlich lächelnd die Beleidigungen anzunehmen.  
Severus Snape, Arbeitskollege und ehemaliger Schulkamerad, hatte wenig für Remus Lupin übrig, dennoch half er ihm, auf Anraten (oder Drohungen?) Dumbledores hin.  
Remus störte sich sonst nicht viel an Menschen, die ihm nur Verachtung entgegenbrachten, aber Snapes geringschätzige Blicke, sein Umgang mit seinen Schülern und die Verachtung, die jedes Mal aus seinen Augen sprach, wenn er Remus begegnete, verletzten ihn zutiefst.  
Er wollte Snape dankbar sein, für das, was er für ihn tat, er wollte selbst ein so fähiger Tränkemeister werden, um sich irgendwann selbst helfen zu können, und nicht mehr auf Severus Wohlwollen angewiesen zu sein. Er wollte ihm seine Dankbarkeit zeigen.  
Doch es war nicht einfach diesem griesgrämigen Unmenschen gegenüberzustehen und sich zu bedanken oder gar die Bitte zu äußern, etwas als Gegenleistung zu erbringen.  
Snape hatte Lupin von seiner Nemesis befreit, nicht vollständig, aber er hatte einen Trank gebraut, der es Remus ermöglichte, zu arbeiten, unter Menschen zu gehen und sich auch wie ein humanoides Wesen aufzuführen. Ohne diesen Trank würde sich Remus bei Vollmond in eine Bestie verwandeln, er würde seine guten Manieren vergessen, seine Freunde zerfleischen und wild jaulend durch den Verbotenen Wald streifen. Bis er sich nach Vollmond wieder zurück verwandeln würde. Dieser Trank unterband seine 'Krankheit', teilweise. Er war nicht mehr ganz so ausgezehrt, er konnte arbeiten und vor allem leben.  
Ein Leben vor Hogwarts, seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle, gab es nicht. Das hier war sein neues zu Hause. Hier hatte er Kollegen und vielleicht sogar Freunde gefunden. Snape konnte er zwar nicht zu seinen Freunden zählen, aber immerhin fraß er ihn, bei ihren zugegebenermaßen seltenen Begegnungen, nicht auf.  
Remus lächelte müde, und setzte seine Korrektur einiger Aufsätze fort. Einzig seine Dankbarkeit gegenüber Snape ließ ihn milde lächeln, wenn jener wieder verbissen knurrte oder abfällig daher schnaubte.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit glaubte Lupin, Snape sogar lächeln zu sehen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, das sein stoisches Gehabe einzig der Abschreckung diente. Unter dieser harten und äußerst unattraktiven Schale steckte bestimmt ein weicher Kern. Denn es bedurfte nicht mal mehr Dumbledores "Drohungen", um Snape den Trank brauen zu lassen. Er kam häufiger zu Lupin, forderte ihn auf, den Trank zu nehmen und achtete akribisch darauf, dass er auch die richtige Dosis zu sich nahm.  
Geschah dies nun aus reiner Menschenfreude? Lupin schmunzelte. Snape und Freundlichkeit konnten nicht in einem Atemzug genannt werden, diese Kombination war einfach schier unmöglich. Snape war nicht der Typ, der jemandem gerne half. Und doch, Dumbledore hatte ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr auffordern müssen, Lupin den Trank zu brauen.  
Oder sorgte sich Severus um die Sicherheit der Schüler? Hogwarts war die bekannteste Schule für Zauberei, und hier wurden in einer siebenjährigen Ausbildung aus unreifen Elfjährigen fähige Zauberer und Hexen ausgebildet.   
Snape war einer der Hauslehrer Hogwarts, der beste Zaubertränkemeister, den sich Lupin vorstellen konnte - und der wohl am schlechtesten Angezogene. Snape lebte in seinen Kerkern, kam selten ans Tageslicht und wirkte so sehr fahl. Er mochte sogar ungesunder aussehen als Lupin. Seine schwarzen, strähnigen und vor allem fettigen Haare, fielen ihm dauernd ins Gesicht und gaben ihn, zusammen mit seiner markanten Nase und dem scharf geschnittenen Kinn, ein raubtierhaftes und gefährliches Aussehen. Und da er NIEMALS lächelte, niemals ein positives Wort fand und immer verbittert aussah, war er sehr unbeliebt, vor allem bei der Schülerschaft.  
Und wenn er lächelte, dann aus Schadenfreude oder Häme. Es schien ihm äußerstes Wohlbehagen zu bereiten, Schüler zu drangsalieren, doch auch dahinter meinte Lupin einen Sinn zu erkennen. Er wollte sie fordern, das Beste aus ihnen herausholen und vor allem ihre Wut gegen ihn anstacheln. Denn nur so würde es ihnen gelingen, gute Zaubertränkebrauer zu werden, nur indem sie ihm zeigen wollten, das sie doch fähig waren, ihn zu überraschen (indem sie die Tränke ordentlich herstellten, und sie nicht vermasselten).   
Lupin wollte Snape danken, was er für ihn tat. Und so setzte er den letzten Kommentar unter Neville Longbottoms Aufsatz über Wehrwölfe (eine Hausaufgabe aus Snapes Vertretungsstunde für Lupins Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste). Er dehnte seine Arme und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Snape hatte sein Büro und seine eigenen Privaträume in den Kerkern von Slytherin, neben Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts. Um Snape sein Anliegen vorzubringen musste er irgendwie in die Kerker, es war schon weit nach Schulschluss, also würde Lupin auch keine Chance mehr haben, Snape im Lehrerzimmer anzutreffen. Und eigentlich wollte er seinen seelischen Kniefall nicht vor den Kollegen durchführen. Also blieb im nichts weiter übrig, als sich in die verhassten Kerker von Hogwarts zu begeben. Er mochte die Kerker nicht sonderlich, sie erinnerten ihn immer an das, was er war und nicht sein wollte.  
Als junger Werwolf, als er sich selbst noch weniger als jetzt kontrollieren konnte, wurde er immer zu Vollmond eingesperrt, in kalte, dunkle und feuchte Keller.  
Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker betrat, doch er wollte sich bei Snape bedanken, dafür das er ihm den Wolfsbanntrank jeden Monat, seitdem er in Hogwarts unterrichtete, braute und ihn jetzt sogar selbst vorbei brachte und ihn besonders argwöhnisch beobachtete, wenn Lupin ihn zu sich nahm.  
Er lächelte, hoffte so etwas wie Freundschaft in Snape hervorrufen zu können. Keine leichte Aufgabe, die er sich da gestellt hatte. Immerhin war Lupin beinahe am Unfalltod von Severus beteiligt gewesen, hätte der junge James Potter nicht eingegriffen. Snape hatte ihn damals verfolgt, ihn in seiner animalischen Gestalt. Und es hätte zur Katastrophe kommen können, wäre nicht James gewesen. Snape hasste ihn bis heute dafür, und ob er ihm jemals verzeihen könnte, wagte Remus zu bezweifeln. Doch die Chance auf ein nicht mehr ganz so angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war verlockend groß geworden.  
Schwitzend erreichte Lupin Snapes Räumlichkeiten und betätigte den schweren Türklopfer nur ein einziges Mal. Vorsichtig.  
Durch sein geschärftes Gehör konnte er leise Schritte und unterdrückte Flüche hinter der Tür vernehmen. Snape war zu Hause. Und wie immer missgelaunt.  
Die Tür öffnete sich ächzend und Snape starrte ihn verblüfft an, so als wäre Lupin der letzte Mensch, oder Werwolf, den er in den Kerkern erwartet hätte.   
"Was wollen Sie hier, Lupin?", knurrte er verärgert und ging sofort wieder in den hinteren Raum, wo er seine Zaubertränke zu brauen pflegte.  
Lupin beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Nicht ohne die Tür zu schließen.  
Snape verschwand schnell wieder hinter seinem Zauberkessel und beäugte die grünlich-gelbe Flüssigkeit argwöhnisch.  
"Ich...", stammelte Lupin und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Severus", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.  
Snape runzelte interessiert die Stirn, während er ein paar Schlangemägen auf eine Waagschale häufte und argwöhnisch die Anzeige in der Mitte der Waage beobachtete, während sich die Waage langsam auf die Seite der Schlangenmägen senkte. Snape knurrte.  
"Wofür?", murmelte er und nahm ein paar Schlagenmägen von der Waagschale. Wieder neigte sich die Waage, doch diesmal zu Gunsten der Gegengewichte. Snape brummte.  
"Für den Wolfsbanntrank, den du mir jeden Monat herstellst", entgegnete Lupin.  
Snape sah ihn kritisch an. "Ich tue das nicht, weil ich ein so großer Menschen... Verzeihung... Wolfsfreund bin. Sondern weil mir Dumbledore dringend dazu geraten hat. Außerdem liegt mir die Sicherheit der Schüler mehr am Herzen, als dem Schulleiter."  
Er wandte sich wieder seinen Schlangenmägen zu und füllte die Waagschale vorsichtig, und immer die Anzeige im Auge behaltend, auf.   
"Dumbledore glaubt nämlich, Sie sind nicht gefährlich. Aber ich bin da ganz anderer Meinung. Sie sind eine Gefahr für die Schüler, ohne den Trank. Also tue ich nur meine Arbeit." Er sah Lupin verärgert an. "Und nun bewegen Sie ihr verlaustes Fell aus meinen Gemächern, ich arbeite an einem äußerst komplizierten Trank." Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich jetzt wieder auf die Waage, die sich langsam ins Gleichgewicht senkte. Zufrieden brummend, nahm Snape die Schlangenmägen und ließ sie langsam in den Trank gleiten.   
"Du...", Remus fehlten die Worte. Dieser... Er war nicht gefährlich für die Schüler, er würde ihnen niemals etwas antun, eher würde er sterben.  
Der Trank färbte sich plötzlich gelb und Snapes Gesicht nahm eine gräuliche Färbung an. "Verdammt...", schrie er und stieß wütend gegen den Kessel. "Jetzt ist er ruiniert und ich muss von vorne anfangen. Verschwinden Sie endlich, Sie verlauster Köter."  
Lupin ging einen Schritt zurück und musste sich ernsthaft zusammen reißen, um nicht auf Snape loszugehen. "Ich bin für niemanden gefährlich. Nie würde ich einen Schüler angreifen. Niemals!"  
Snape kam hinter dem Kessel hervor und ging wütend einen Schritt auf Lupin zu. "Doch, das sind Sie. Sie hätten mich fast ermordert, und es nichtmal gemerkt. Sie sind eine Gefahr für die Schule. Verschwinden Sie endlich!", fauchte er und wollte schon zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch Lupin war schon verschwunden.  
Diese Demütigungen konnte er einfach nicht länger hinnehmen, entweder er oder Snape. Wie konnte dieser Ratte es wagen, ihn gefährlich zu nennen. Niemals hatte er jemanden verletzt oder gar getötet. Er war keine Gefahr für die Schule, hätte ihn Dumbledore denn eingestellt, wenn er gefährlich gewesen wäre? Dem Schulleiter war die Sicherheit der Schüler über alle Maßen wichtig. Und ihm ebenfalls. Niemals, niemals würde er sie gefährden, oder war damals eine Gefahr für Snape gewesen. Er hatte sich einfach zu weit vorgewagt, das war alles. Es wäre nie zum Eklat gekommen.

Lupin wanderte ziellos durch die Schule, versuchte seinen Zorn zu bekämpfen und nicht allzu wütend auf Snape zu sein. Er war schon immer gemein, hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, jemanden zu beschimpfen oder zu beleidigen.   
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Snape hatte gesagt, Dumbledore hätte ihn gezwungen, den Trank zu brauen. Also hatte es nichts mit verrauchtem Zorn zu tun, nicht Snape wollte den Trank, sondern Dumbledore. Snape hatte sich nicht geändert, er würde immer auf ihm herumtrampeln, ihn immer wieder beleidigen, sich über seine Krankheit lustig machen.   
Wütend stieß Lupin die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf. Das hatte er nicht nötig, er würde den Trank nicht noch einmal nehmen. Nicht wenn Snape ihn zusammengemixt hatte. Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, das er nicht irgendwann vergiftet sein würde? Was würde Snape daran hindern? Wenn Dumbledore dahinter käme, wäre er bereits tot.  
Lupin ließ sich ermattet in seinen Sessel fallen, legte die müden Beine auf die Lehne und ließ die Erkenntnis, die er gerade erlangt hatte, tiefer in seinen Geist einsinken. Er würde ihn töten, wenn er es könnte. Snape hasste ihn. Was konnte Dumbledore schon Großartiges tun, wenn er bei der Verwandlung in den Werwolf sterben würde. Niemand kannte den Verlauf seiner Krankheit. Gut, es würde Untersuchungen geben, aber nie würde jemand vom Zaubereiministerium dahinter kommen, das Lupin ein Werwolf war. Niemand wusste es, außer Snape, die anderen Lehrer und Dumbledore. Es würde wie ein Unfall aussehen.  
Lupin schluckte. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Snape hätte alle Zeit der Welt und bis zum nächsten Vollmond waren es nur noch zwei Wochen, in einer Woche müsste er den Trank wieder zu sich nehmen. Doch Lupin würde ihn nicht anrühren, nicht diesmal. Nie wieder.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 2?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann. Doch zwischen Remus und Severus tut sich eine tiefe, fast unüberwindliche Kluft auf...

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

Kommentar: Was? Noch keine Reviews aber schon 77 Zugriffe? tztztz Wo sind denn eure Manieren geblieben? Wenns euch also gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar, wenn euch die Geschichte nicht gefallen hat, bin ich über jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag dankbar. :) 

..:oO8Oo:..

Kapitel 2

Etwa eine Woche später

Severus Snape hatte den Trank für Lupin schon seit Tagen fertig, es war an der Zeit, das jener ihn endlich zu sich nahm. Der Wolfsbanntrank musste eine Woche vor Vollmond eingenommen werden, ansonsten zeigte er keine Wirkung und der Wolf in Lupin würde hervorkommen und könnte die Schüler in Gefahr bringen. Snape konnte das unter keinen Umständen riskieren, immerhin hatte ihn der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich dazu auserkoren, dem neuen Lehrer für "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" ein halbwegs akzeptables Gegenmittel für seine Krankheit, wie Dumbledore Lupins Fluch zu bezeichnen pflegte, zu brauen.

Snape war auch einigermaßen vorangekommen und konnte nun nach etwa zwei Monaten ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Ergebnis vorweisen. Dieser Trank heilte Lupin zwar nicht von seiner Krankheit, aber es würde ihm helfen, sich während der Vollmondnächte zu konzentrieren und seinen menschlichen Verstand nicht gegen den einer wilden, blutrünstigen Bestie eintauschen zu müssen. Snape war äußerst zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis und Lupin hatte schon mehrere Male seinen Trank getestet. Er würde es auch dieses Mal tun.

Snape klopfe bedächtig an die Bürotür seines Kollegen. Ein gedämpftes "Herein" forderte ihn zum Eintreten auf.

"Was willst du hier!", knurrte Lupin und würdigte seinem Besucher nicht eines Blickes.

"Ihnen Ihre monatliche Dosis Wolfsbanntrank vorbei bringen, so wie ich es seit drei Monaten tue", gab Snape genervt zurück. Er stellte den Trank vor Lupin auf dessen Schreibtisch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz mit wehendem Umhang um.

"Nimm' ihn noch heute vor Sonnenuntergang, sonst ist es zu spät und er wird nicht mehr wirken. Und wir wissen ja, was dann passiert!" Snape grinste hämisch und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sollte diese Bestie doch machen, was er wollte. Er würde ihn nicht auf Knien kriechend anbetteln, das Gebräu zu trinken. So wichtig war Lupin ihm auch nicht. Sollte doch Dumbledore diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Wenn sich Mr. Hochnäsig nicht darüber im Klaren war, was passieren könnte, Snape hingegen wusste ganz genau, was passieren würde.

Dumbledore konnte zwar der Meinung sein, Lupin sei nichts weiter als ein armer, kranker Zauberer, der ein paar Almosen benötigte, Snape würde nur das Nötigste tun, und keinen Handschlag mehr.

Lupin saß einige Minuten reglos an seinem Schreibtisch, Tinte tropfte auf Hermine Grangers Aufsatz über Vampire. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an der kleinen Phiole, die Snape auf seinem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte.

Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Aufsatz zu, ohne Erfolg. Zunächst musste er den Tintenklecks vom Pergament kriegen. Ein hastig gemurmelter Zauber ersparte ihm weiteres Übel. Dennoch, er betrachtete die Phiole nochmals verwirrt, entschloss sich aber gegen eine Einnahme. Er wurde es dieses Mal schaffen, ganz ohne Snape, ohne Dumbledore und ohne fremde Hilfe.

Am nächsten Tag fragte ihn Snape so beiläufig wie möglich, ob er den Trank eingenommen hatte. Lupin gab vor, ihn nicht zu hören und ging seiner Aufgabe, ein neues Monster aus seinem Büro für den Unterricht zu holen, nach. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand. Ihm machte es nicht viel aus, wenn Lupin ihn ignorierte. Sollte der verlauste Wolf doch machen, was er wollte. Snape hatte keine Probleme damit, ignoriert zu werden. Er wurde sowieso dauernd ignoriert, angegiftet oder beleidigt, da spielten diese wenigen Sekunden keine bedeutende Rolle mehr.

Lupin schloss hastig die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich angespannt an ihr hinab auf den Boden gleiten. Er hatte Angst, Angst davor, zu versagen, es diesmal nicht zu schaffen. Angst davor, jemanden zu verletzen oder noch etwas viel Schlimmeres: Sich selbst zu verletzen, jemand anderen zu verletzen und dann als das gefährliche Monster, was er war, abgestempelt und für immer von Hogwarts verbannt zu werden.

Schreckliche Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit, wenn er doch nicht so stolz gewesen wäre, wenn er doch mehr auf die Stimme der Vernunft gehört hätte, wenn er doch mehr ein erwachsener Mann gewesen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage.

Snape hatte ihm den Trank gebracht, wie verabredet. Er hatte sich geweigert ihn einzunehmen, sich helfen zu lassen. Und warum? Aus Stolz und aus Angst. Heute Abend wäre die nächste Dosis dran, aber das war egal. Nun würde passieren, was passieren musste.

Was wenn Snape ihn wirklich vergiften wollte? Was, wenn der Trank der Lockvogel sei und Snape nur darauf wartete, das er ihn nahm...

Lupin starrte die Phiole, die noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, verwirrt an. Er hatte sie nicht bewegt, sie hatte sich nicht bewegt und stand noch immer dort, wo er sie gestern abend zurück gelassen hatte. Er wollte sie nicht berühren, könnte sie doch mit einem Kontaktgift ausgestattet sein.

Aber was wenn nicht? Was, wenn er sich alles nur einbilden würde? Snape hatte sicherlich nicht nachgefragt, weil er sich um ihn sorgte. Oh nein, er wusste ganz genau, das Lupin den Trank nicht zu sich genommen hatte, denn sonst wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Das war es. Lupin grinste zufrieden. Snape wunderte sich über seine Standhaftigkeit, über seine Schlagfertigkeit und seine Gerissenheit, hinter den Plan eines Slytherins zu kommen.

Er erstarrte. Und wenn er sich das alles wirklich nur einbildete. Wenn Snape ihn gar nicht vergiften wollte, sondern sich nur nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigte? Nein, nicht Snape. Er war zu so etwas wie Mitgefühl gar nicht in der Lage. Snape kannte nur Rache und Niederträchtigkeit. Milde und Führsorge gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen waren ihm fremd.

Lupin erschauderte. Es würde schwer werden, ohne den Wolfsbanntrank die Vollmondnacht durchzustehen, aber nicht unmöglich. Er hatte es so oft ohne den Trank geschafft, dieses Mal würde keinen Unterschied machen. Er würde sich wie immer zur Heulenden Hütte begeben, die Türen verriegeln und abwarten, bis es sich über ihn senkte, bis er die Nacht fühlte, die Kraft des Mondes in sich aufnahm und zu dem wurde, was er am meisten fürchtete.

Es klopfte. Lupin schrak aus seinen Gedanken.

"Lupin?", hörte er Snapes Stimme vom Gang widerhallen.

Remus erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und strich sich das wirre blonde Haar aus der Stirn. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Arbeitskollegen herein.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?", fragte er betont höflich und deutete auf einen großen grünen Ohrensessel vor seinen Schreibtisch. Snape nickte und begab sich langsam zur Sitzgelegenheit, als sein Blick auf die noch immer ungeöffnete und unberührte Phiole fiel.

Sein Blick wanderte zornig zu Lupin, der ihn unschuldig anblickte.

"Sie verdammter... Dreckskerl...", knurrte Snape und deutete wütend auf die Phiole.

"Wozu mache ich mir eigentlich die Arbeit... Ist Ihnen nicht klar, was Sie da tun!", fauchte er ungehalten und stürzte auf Lupin zu, packte ihn wütend am Hemdkragen und stieß ihn in einen Ohrensessel. "Sie riskieren unser aller Leben, Sie gefährden das Leben der Schüler und Ihr eigenes!"

Lupin rappelte sich auf, sein Gesicht vor Zorn ganz gerötet. "Ich weiß was ich tue, außerdem traue ich dir nicht einen Zentimeter über den Weg. Du wolltest mich vergiften!"

Snape lachte höhnisch auf. "Ich wollte was? Lupin, Sie sind verrückt." Er drehte sich stürmisch um und griff nach der Phiole. "Auch wenn ich Sie nicht leiden kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Dumbledores Befehle missachte." Snape schraube die Phiole auf und setzte den Trank an die Lippen. "Einem normalen..."- er betonte das Wort unangebracht deutlich - "... Menschen wird der Wolfsbanntrank nichts anhaben können und um Ihnen zu beweisen, das ich Sie nicht vergiften wollte..." Er stürzte den scheußlich schmeckenden Trank in einem Zug hinunter... und nichts geschah.

Lupin betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, wartete einen Augenblick ab und meinte dann gewohnt lässig: "Du könntest ihn so präpariert haben, das die Wirkung erst zu Vollmond einsetzt."

Snape lachte gekünstelt auf. "Also wirklich. Sie benehmen sich lächerlich!" Er ging einen Schritt auf Remus zu uns setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den anderen, ihm angebotenen Ohrensessel. "Welchen Zweck würde es erfüllen, ein Gift erst Tage später wirken zu lassen, mein behaarter Freund?", säuselte er gefährlich und beugte sich zu Lupin. "Wenn Sie jeden Abend bis Vollmond eine neue Dosis zu sich nehmen würden?"

Der Werwolf in Lupin knurrte ob der direkten Annäherung. "Dein Freund? Du erstaunst mich, Severus." Ein gefährliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Nun, der Verdacht würde nicht auf dich fallen. Wenn ich die Verwandlung nicht überlebe, würde man die Geschehnisse auf meine Krankheit schieben."

Snape lachte und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel. "Nun gut, warten wir eben bis Vollmond." Er grinste breit. "Aber da Sie in der Vollmondnacht leider nicht im Besitz Ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten sind, werden Sie mir natürlich einen Gegentrank andichten."

Lupin nickte energisch. "Natürlich." Ihm fiel nicht auf, wie absurd er sich benahm, wie unwillkürlich komisch seine Spekulationen waren. Snape hätte nie etwas so Plumpes und Offensichtliches getan, er wäre geschickter, und nicht so subtil vorgegangen.

"Lupin, ich würde etwas geschickter vorgehen, wenn ich Sie töten wollte. Außerdem würde der Verdacht sofort auf mich fallen, egal wer Sie töten wollte."

Remus sah ihn eine Weile schockiert und ungläubig an. Snape hatte Recht, wenn er ihn hätte töten wollen, hätte er sogar die letzten Monate nutzen können. Er hätte nicht erst einen winzigen, nichts bedeutenden Streit zwischen ihnen abwarten müssen, um ihm dann eine vergiftete Phiole unterzujubeln, nein, er hätte schon viel früher, als Remus noch willig war, seinen Plan, so denn er existierte, durchziehen können. Oh, er war doch so einfältig.

Remus stützte stöhnend seinen Kopf in beide Hände. "Was habe ich getan?", murmelte er ungläubig und gab sich einem Anfall von Selbstmitleid hin. Snape beobachtete ihn ungerührt.

"Sie scheinen in Ihrer Rolle des armen, geprügelten Werwolfs ja regelrecht aufzugehen, nicht wahr? Sie leiden gern still und einsam vor sich hin, bis Sie an Ihrer eigenen Dummheit krepieren. Sie sind sich selbst zu schade dafür, alte Feindschaften zu begraben, wenn das bedeuten könnte, man würde Ihnen helfen."

Lupin sah auf. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Wie sollte er Snapes Worte deuten? Wollte er ihn gerade fertig machen oder...? Remus sah seinen ehemaligen Rivalen verwirrt an.

Snape lachte, verhöhnte ihn gespielt. "Sie haben es zu verantworten, wenn irgendetwas in der Vollmondnacht passieren sollte. Ganz alleine Sie!"

Lupin schluckte und sah sich verwirrt um.

"Es tut mir leid, Severus, so unendlich leid...", stöhnte er und ließ seinen Kopf wieder in seinen Hände gleiten. "Oh ich bin ja so dumm..." Hätte er ein wenig mehr Vertrauen gehabt, Vertrauen in Dumbledore, der nie etwas Falsches tat, der ihn nie in Gefahr bringen würde, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in diese misslichen Lage.

"Ganz meiner Meinung!", gab Snape wieder und erhob sich. "Ich würde sagen, Sie haben sich ganz schön reingeritten, Lupin." Hatte er etwa laut gesprochen? Lupin stöhnte erneut auf. Es war zum verzweifeln.

Snape knurrte verärgert und erhob sich energisch. Verdammt, dieser Wolf war einfach zu dumm, wie konnte er nur alles aufs Spiel setzen, weil er ihm nicht vertraute, weil er Dumbledore nicht vertraute. Snape würde sich nie über eine Anweisung des Schuldirektors hinwegsetzen. Und jetzt hatte er den Schlamassel.

Lupin sah ihn verstört an. Ja, er hatte Recht, diesmal hatte er Schuld und er musste sie ganz alleine ausbaden.

"Ich werde die Nacht alleine durchstehen, mich in der Heulenden Hütte einsperren und versuchen, so klar wie möglich zu denken!".

Snape lachte verhöhnend auf. "Sie? Das ich nicht lache! Sie sind ja nicht mal in der Lage, sich eine vernünftige Arbeitsstelle zu suchen. Sie sind auf Almosen angewiesen, so wie immer. Sie werden es nicht schaffen, Lupin. Sie werden kläglich versagen, so wie immer."

Remus erhob sich nun und sah Snape herausfordernd an. "Glaubst du? Ich werde dir beweisen zu was ich in der Lage sein kann, wenn ich muss." Er sah ihn durchdringend an. "Würdest du... ich meine... wärst du in der Lage, einen Trank zu brauen, der mir hilft?"

Snape lachte verächtlich auf. "Sie haben wirklich nicht mehr alle beisammen, Lupin. Ich habe Ihnen bereits einen Trank gebraut, der Ihnen helfen könnte, wenn Sie ihn zur richtigen Zeit eingenommen hätten. Aber Sie sind natürlich schlauer als ich. Sie wissen wie immer alles besser!"

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Severus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe. Du hast recht... ich war dumm."

Snape bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne. "Wo bleibt Ihr Sinn fürs Dramatische, Lupin? Angst? Wovor? Das jemand Sie so finden könnte? So völlig animalisch?"

Lupin schüttelte jeden aufquellenden Ärger von sich. Er brauchte Snape, er musste ihm helfen, irgendwie. Und wenn er dafür zu Kreuze kriechen würde, Snape war seine einzige Chance. Irgendwie spürte er, dass die kommende Vollmondnacht nicht so sein würde, wie die vorangegangenen, irgendwie spürte er, dass er unbedingt sein Bewusstsein behalten musste. Es schien ihm diesmal besonders wichtig.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor meiner animalischen Seite, Severus", log er. "Ich habe nur Angst davor, was ich anstellen könnte, wenn ich nicht alle beisammen habe."

"In der Tat, Sie haben meistens nicht alle beisammen. Ich habe Dumbledore dringend davon abgeraten, gerade Sie als Lehrer einzustellen. Aber er wollte ja nicht auf mich hören. Nun, nach dieser Nacht wird er mich besser verstehen."

Snape sah ihn ein letztes Mal vernichtend an. "Sie werden untergehen, Lupin. Und ich werde triumphieren." Lachend entfernte er sich, knallte Lupins Bürotür mit voller Wucht zu und ließ einen völlig verdutzten Remus zurück.

Lupin sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Snape würde ihm keinen Trank mehr brauen, er hatte es verspielt. Verdammt, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Snape doch noch dazu kriegen könnte. Er war auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, aber dieser unverbesserliche Sturkopf würde eine harte Nuss werden. So viel zum Thema "Geistiger Kniefall". Daraus würde jetzt vermutlich ein reeller Kniefall werden, er müsste zu Kreuze kriechen und ihn inständig um Vergebung bitten. Und das möglichst bald, denn Snape sollte ja noch genug Zeit haben, um einen vernünftigen Trank zu brauen.

Remus seufzte niedergeschlagen auf. Er war ein solches Arschloch, hatte sich jede Chance verspielt. Und nun musste er ein noch größerer Widerling sein als Snape. Nur um dieses Etwas von einem Tränkemeister doch noch auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Besser seine Seite, als irgendeine andere.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 3?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann. Doch zwischen Remus und Severus tut sich eine tiefe, fast unüberwindliche Kluft auf...

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

Dieses Kapitel ist relativ kurz geworden. Nun ja, eigentlich sind die Kapitel dieser Story nie wirklich lang, nie mehr als 4 DinA4 Seiten, aber ihr müsst mir hier einen kleinen Cliffhanger verzeihen, es hat gerade so wunderbar gepasst. ;)

..:oO8Oo:..

Kapitel 3

Lupin hielt sich die nächsten Tage gezielt von Snape fern, oder Snape von ihm. So genau konnte man das nicht sagen, da die beiden sich weder zum Frühstück in der großen Halle begegneten, noch zum Mittagessen oder zum Abendbrot. Irgendwie schafften sie es sogar, sich während der Pausen nicht im Lehrerzimmer über den Weg zu laufen.

Und so kam es, das Lupin Snape erst am Vorabend zu Vollmond zu Gesicht bekam, und auch nur einen Zipfel seines wehenden Umhanges Richtung Kerker von Slytherin verschwinden sah. Lupin sputete sich, ihm hinter ihm herzukommen. Er wollte unbedingt mit Snape reden, ihn noch mal fragen, ob er ihm helfen würde. Er selbst war schon fertig genug. Eitelkeit und Paranoia hin oder her, er genoss seine Vollmondnächte mit Hilfe des Wolfsbanntrankes und eine erneute Nacht ohne den Trank bereitete ihm zunehmend größeres Unbehagen. Der Trank war äußerst praktisch, keine Gedächtnislücken, wunderbare Gerüche, klare Nachtluft. Er fühlte bewusst den Wind in seinem Fell und spürte seine Pfoten auf dem weichen Waldboden. Werwolf mit Bewusstsein zu sein war eine Erfahrung die er mit einem Drogentrip vergleichen mochte. Nur das es für ihn keinen Entzug gab.

Jeden Monat sehnte er sich danach je näher die magische Nacht rückte, doch dieses Mal fürchtete er sich. Panische Angst bemächtigte sich nachts seiner und ließ ihn sich schlaflos umherwälzen, Albträume schüttelten ihn und er wachte zuweilen schweißgebadet auf. Nein, der Wolfsbanntrank war schon recht praktisch.

Und nun wollte er Snape fragen, ob er nicht doch noch irgendeine Alternative hätte. Er kam sich fast vor wie ein Süchtiger, er brauchte diese Nacht. Und er wollte sie erleben, aber nicht ohne Bewusstsein. Es war grausam.

"Snape!", rief er seinem Kollegen deshalb schnell hinterher, ehe dieser in seinen Räumen verschwinden konnte, und ihn einfach nur ignorieren musste.

Lupin hörte regelrecht den genervten Seufzer, aber Snape blieb stehen, wenn auch unwillig.

"Was!", knurrte er und drehte sich hastig um. "Lupin, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen!"

Remus schloss eilig zu ihm auf und sah ihn forsch an.

"Severus... bitte...", keuchte er und stützte sich Halt suchend an der steinernen Wand ab. Snape musterte ihn mit mürrisch verzogenem Gesicht. Dann weiteten sich mit einem Male seine Augen.

"Sie sehen ja furchtbar aus!", schnarrte er und betrachtete Lupin eingehender.

Langsam kam Remus wieder zu Atem und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Wirklich?" Er befühlte sein Gesicht, konnte aber keine Veränderung feststellen.

Snape schüttelte genervt den Kopf und packte ihn am Kragen. Unsanft wurde Lupin in Snapes Büro geschoben. Er platzierte ihn eilends vor einem Spiegel und deutete ihm, sein Spiegelbild genauer anzusehen.

Lupin betrachtete sich einige Augenblicke Stirn runzelnd. Was er da sah, war wirklich erschreckend. Eingefallene Augen, bleiche, verschwitzte Haut, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ausgemergelte Wangen. Er zog hörbar die Luft ein und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf.

"Wie...?", brachte er mühsam hervor, konnte seinen Satz aber nicht beenden.

"Das möchte ich auch mal wissen", sagte Snape und ließ sich in seinen Ohrensessel fallen. "Wir haben uns die letzte Woche zwar kaum gesehen, aber was um Himmels Willen tun Sie nach Unterrichtsende? Versuchen Sie, Ihrem erbärmlichen Leben selbst ein Ende zu setzen?" Er lachte höhnisch auf.

Lupin drehte seinem Spiegelbild den Rücken zu und sah Snape forschend an. "Ich komme... nicht...", er brach ab und suchte sich eine Sitzgelegenheit, um sich etwas auszuruhen. "Ich schlafe nicht sonderlich gut."

Snape runzelte angewidert die Stirn. "Soso. Sie scheinen auch sonst nicht recht gut auf dem Dampfer zu sein, Lupin." Snape grinste zufrieden. "Macht Ihnen wohl doch etwas zu schaffen, so eine Vollmondnacht ohne Wolfsbanntrank." Er lachte vergnügt. "Hätten Sie auch anders haben können, Lupin. SIE hatten die Wahl und haben sich für eine ganze Reihe Unannehmlichkeiten entschieden." Er klopfte sich grinsend auf den Schenkel "Gute Wahl!"

Lupin brummte genervt. "Jetzt hör' schon auf, Severus. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung." Unterschwelliges Knurren deutete auf die zunehmend wölfischen Züge. "Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war. Du musst mich nicht andauernd mit der Nase darauf stoßen."

Snape lachte höhnisch. "Nun, Sie haben es sich so ausgesucht."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte er und blickte Snape energisch an. "Aber du kennst so viele Tränke und Mischungen. Gibt es nicht noch irgendetwas, was die Verwandlung bremst oder etwas erleichtert?"

Snapes gute Laune verschwand mit einem Schlag. "Sind Sie irre?", blaffte er. "Wissen Sie, was es mich gekostet hat, diesen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen? Nur eine Handvoll Zauberer weltweit sind überhaupt annähernd in der Lage, ihn herzustellen. Ich habe meine gesamte Freizeit dafür geopfert, und Sie werfen dieses Geschenk weg und jetzt verlangen Sie von mir sozusagen Ersatz? Nein, selbst wenn ich wollte, nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit und es gibt sowieso keine Alternative zum Wolfsbanntrank, den man noch kurz vor Vollmond schnell einschieben könnte!" Snape schrie Lupin fast an.

Dieser zuckte nicht - wie erwartet und von Snape beabsichtigt - erschrocken zurück, sondern sah ihn noch durchdringender an, aber seine Aussichten zerstreuten sich zunehmend und er sank noch tiefer in seinen Sessel. "Bist du sicher?", machte er noch einen letzten, hoffnungsvollen Versuch.

Snape warf empört die Hände in die Höhe, brachte einige herzhafte Flüche zustande und verschwand in seinem Brauraum.

Lupin wagte nicht, ihm zu folgen. Er versank weiter in seinem Sessel und grübelte über die bevorstehende Vollmondnacht nach. Heute konnte er sich noch mal ausruhen, morgen Nacht würde es dann beginnen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kehrte Snape aus seinem Hinterzimmer zurück und brachte verschiedene Tränke. Er baute sie vor Lupin auf und stellte sie als diverse Schlaftränke vor. Er drückte Lupin ein grünliches Fläschchen in die Hand und deutete wortlos auf die Tür.

Lupin erhob sich stockend und trat zur Tür.

"Sie können es trinken oder bleiben lassen, aber damit werden Sie wenigstens die nächste Nacht durchschlafen. Machen Sie was Sie wollen und kommen Sie nicht vor Montag wieder!", blaffte er und verschwand wieder in seinem Raum "Und schließen Sie die Tür, wenn Sie gehen!"

Lupin sah ihm einige Augenblicke verdutzt hinterher, doch dann verschwand er. Montag war in vier Tagen, von Freitag auf Samstag würde Vollmond sein. Er knurrte verächtlich und presste die kleine Phiole an seine Brust. Das Schlafmittel sollte ihm helfen, wenigstens etwas Kraft zu schöpfen. Mehr konnte er von Snape nicht erwarten. Diese Geste war mehr, als er jemals erhofft hatte. Hilfe suchend klammerte er sich an das kleine Fläschchen und ging langsam hinauf zu seinen Räumlichkeiten.

Wie in Trance murmelte er dem Porträt vor seinen Gemächern das Passwort zu, das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei. Lupin taumelte zu seinem Lieblingssessel und ließ sich hineingleiten.

Tief in Gedanken versunken dachte er über die morgige Nacht nach. Was immer auch passieren würde, er durfte nicht ausrasten, er musste sich unter Kontrolle haben. Kein Schüler durfte ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, und auch kein Lehrer. Sonst würde jeder wissen, dass er den Trank diesen Monat nicht zu sich genommen hatte. Was dann auch egal wäre, denn derjenige könnte nur schwerlich von seiner Entdeckung berichten. Lupin lächelte bitter. Er war schon immer gefährlich gewesen, als Werwolf. Als normaler Zauberer konnte er keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun, aber in seiner animalischen Gestalt war er zu allem fähig. Er würde hemmungslos töten, was ihm vor die Schnauze kam, und er würde fressen. Lupin schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Er hasste diesen Gedanken, andere Menschen zu fressen, Ratten zu fressen oder seine Reißzähne in das saftige Fleisch eines Kaninchens zu graben. Unwillkürlich lief ihm das Wasser im Maul... nein, im Mund zusammen. Ekelerregend, er spuckte aus und wischte sich den Mund am Hemdsärmel ab. Wieso ging es denn jetzt schon los? Vollmond war erst morgen Nacht und er fühlte sich schon so ausgehungert, so verlangend nach frischem, warmen noch nach Blut schmeckendem Fleisch. Er wollte das Leben aus seinem Opfer saugen und sich an deren Blut gütlich tun.

Lupin erhob sich hastig, schüttelte den Kopf, um die gefährlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben und hastete ins Bad. Rasch drehte er das kalte Wasser auf und steckte seinen Kopf unter den prasselnden Strahl

Hastig versuchte er Luft zu holen. Er brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf, diese Werwolfgedanken würden ihm noch den Verstand rauben, vor morgen Abend.

Ein paar Minuten später zog er seinen Kopf unter dem Strahl hervor, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich die Haare. Er fühlte sich schon deutlich besser.

Nachdem Lupin noch ein paar Arbeiten korrigiert hatte, wollte er sich früh schlafen legen. Ein paar Schlückchen von Snapes Trank sollten ihm helfen. Er schlief augenblicklich ein und träumte gar nichts. Traumloser Schlaf war zwar nicht so erholsam für den Geist, aber wenn man andauernd unter Albträumen litt, half diese Art von Zauberschlaf zumindest dem Körper, sich zu erholen.

Während Lupin unruhig schlief, machte sich Snape in seinen Gemächern ganz andere Gedanken. Lupin hatte schrecklich ausgesehen. Eigentlich war ihm der Wolf ganz und gar egal, aber er hatte Angst, dass in der übernächsten Nacht etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte. Der Schlaftrank sollte helfen, das Lupin wenigstens diese Nacht durchschlief und am Morgen würde er solchen Hunger haben, dass er sich den Bauch richtig voll schlagen würde. Was nur gut sein könnte. Ein hungriger Werwolf war ein gefährlicher Werwolf. Und Snape wollte keine Bestie, die auf Blut und Fleisch aus war.

Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und verließ eilends seine Gemächer. In seinen dunklen Umhang gehüllt verschmolz er beinahe mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit und war kaum von dem Schatten, den Hogwarts warf, zu unterscheiden.

Etwa eine Stunde später erreichte Snape die Heulende Hütte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Bretter wollten nochmals befestigt werden und ein Zimmer, weit oben im Dachgeschoss präparierte er besonders stark, er legte starke Zauber auf die Türen und Fenster, versiegelte zusätzlich das Dach und legte einen Dämpfungszauber über die gesamte Hütte. Lupin würde es morgen hier richtig gemütlich haben. Niemand würde ihn hören. Snape lächelte verbittert, oder tat die Geste, die bei ihm einem Lächeln noch am nächsten kam.

Zufrieden lächelnd machte er sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lupin mehr als ausgeruht, er hatte nicht geträumt und so fühlte er sich kräftig und bereit für die kommende Nacht.

Das Frühstück schmeckte ihm so gut, wie lange nicht mehr und auch Snape machte einen äußerst zufriedenen und - für seine Begriffe - warmherzigen Eindruck. Er lächelte ihn zwar nicht gerade an, aber er warf Lupin ein hastiges "Morgen!" zu, als er aus der großen Halle verschwand.

Lupin schaufelte sich einige Teller Rührei in den Magen und genoss die herrliche Sonne.

Selbst der Unterricht verlief gut.

Aber je mehr sich die Sonne ihrem Untergang näherte, desto nervöser wurde Lupin. Er packte hastig ein paar Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte. Dabei nutzte er den Geheimgang, der eigens für ihn durch die Peitschende Weide geschützt wurde. Schnell erreichte er die Heulende Hütte und bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor.

Er zauberte sich ein bequemes Lager im Erdgeschoss und wollte gerade damit beginnen, seine Fesseln auszupacken, als er ein störendes Geräusch hörte. In der Hütte war es zwar nie still, aber es gab Geräusche, die es hier nicht geben durfte und durch sein präzises Gehör entging ihm sowieso nichts.

Lupin erhob sich und drehte eine Runde im Erdgeschoss. Wieder dieses Geräusch, hastig drehte er sich um und blickte in Snapes Augen.

Dieser sah ihn verächtlich an und warf ihm die Ketten vor die Füße. "Meinen Sie, das würde Sie aufhalten?", blaffte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin.

"Was soll das, Severus?", knurrte Lupin ungeduldig, gereizt, hasserfüllt. Langsam wurde er zum Wolf und das schlug sich auch in seinem Gemütszustand nieder.

"Ich habe bereits ein lauschiges Plätzchen für Sie vorbereitet", knurrte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Lupin. "Los, ab ins Dachgeschoss!"

... to be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 4?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann. Doch zwischen Remus und Severus tut sich eine tiefe, fast unüberwindliche Kluft auf...

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

..:oO8Oo:..

"Was soll das werden, Severus?", knurrte Lupin verärgert, hob aber dennoch die Hände in defensiver Haltung.

Snape lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. "Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren, Lupin", murmelte er und scheuchte ihn mit einer hastigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Treppe hinauf.

"Snape!", zischte Lupin, bewegte sich allerdings rückwärts auf die Treppe zu, Snape keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend. Vorsichtig versuchte er in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen, doch Snape verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen argwöhnisch.

"Ich werde Sie schon nicht mit einem Fluch belegen, Lupin!", stieß er nach einiger Zeit genervt aus.

"Und warum bedrohst du mich dann?", fragte Lupin zunehmend gereizter, drehte sich aber nun auf der Treppe um und wandte Snape seinen Rücken zu. Er sollte ihm vertrauen, immerhin war er hier, was immer Snape auch anstellen wollte, helfen konnte er ihm sowieso nicht mehr.

"Du solltest lieber verschwinden, bevor ich mich verwandle", sagte Lupin schließlich, als er am oberen Treppenabsatz des ersten Stockwerkes angekommen war. "Das wird kein schöner Anblick werden."

Snape lachte höhnisch. "Auf diesen Anblick habe ich mich schon seit Tagen gefreut." Lupin drehte sich hastig um und starrte Snape entgeistert an.

"Wie bitte?", keuchte er. "Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, mich dabei zu beobachten?"

Snape lächelte sein völlig bedeutungsfreies Lächeln und deutete auf die nächste Treppe. "Zum Dachboden, Lupin. Bitte noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit."

Lupin schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und gab sich dieses eine Mal geschlagen. Gut, er konnte Snape nicht davon abhalten, immerhin bedrohte er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Aber er würde garantiert dafür sorgen, das Snape nicht die Nacht mit ihm verbrachte. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf Lupins Lippen. Interessante Vorstellung, eine Nacht gemeinsam mit Severus Snape. Nur hatte er sich die Umstände für ihr gemeinsames Techtelmechtel etwas anders vorgestellt.

Auf dem Dachboden angekommen, musste sich Lupin zunächst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Seine Augen sahen besser als sonst und nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er deutlich die Umrisse eines Lagers aus Decken und Kissen ausmachen. "Uh...", stieß er erregt hervor. Snape trat hinter ihn auf den Dachboden und deutete auf die Decken und Kissen. "Damit Sie sich nicht erkälten", murmelte er steif und drängte sich an Lupin vorbei in die Dachkammer.

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel an der Tür sinken und deutete auf das Lager. "Sie legen sich dorthin, und ich werde hier warten, bis es vorüber ist."

Lupin starrte Snape entgeistert an. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wie willst du mich kontrollieren? Du weißt doch, das ein Werwolf ohne die Einnahme des Wolfsbanntranks unkontrollierbar ist!" Lupin zweifelte an Snapes Verstand, diese Tat, ihn während der Verwandlung zu beobachten, war zwar äußerst edelmütig - eine Eigenschaft, die er bei Severus Snape zu allerletzt gesucht hätte - aber er hatte schon sein ganzes Leben mit dieser Krankheit zu kämpfen und er hatte sie auch ohne Wolfsbanntrank ganz gut im Griff - wenn er alleine war und keine potentiellen Opfer in der Nähe.

"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", zischte Snape und deutete auf das Lager. "Ich habe mir da ein paar Möglichkeiten zurecht gelegt." Ein kurzer Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und Lupin wurde sanft in Richtung Lager gedrängt.

"Severus!", rief Remus empört, wehrte sich aber nicht weiter. Sein Ausruf war auch eher auf Snapes Worte zurückzuführen, denn auf diese oberlehrerhafte Behandlung.

"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, Severus", entgegnete er schließlich, als er sich auf das Lager gedrückt fühlte. "Ich komme ganz gut alleine mit meiner Krankheit klar. Deine Hilfe ist nicht nötig. Außerdem bringst du dich nur zusätzlich in Gefahr."

Snape erhob sich energisch und trat auf Lupin zu. "Ich mich in Gefahr bringen? Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was passiert, wenn Sie sich aus der Hütte befreien und über das Schulgelände streifen?" Er hob drohend den Zauberstab, als Lupin etwas erwidern wollte. "Potter und seine Anhänger neigen dazu, nachts öfter über das Gelände zu streifen und es wäre für Sie ein Leichtes, sich anzuschleichen und einen der drei zu töten!" Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er ein paar Ketten aus dessen Spitze hervorsaußenhervorsausen und um Lupins Hand- und Fußgelenke schnappen. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie auf jeden Fall hier drin bleiben." Die Ketten wurden festgezurrt und mit der hinteren Wand verbunden. "Neben den Ketten habe ich diesen Raum und vor allem die Hütte mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen gesichert." Er lächelte. "Weder Sie noch ich werden hier rauskommen."

Lupin konnte dem Treiben, was Snape um ihn herum veranstaltete, nur wortlos zusehen. Die Ketten, die Zaubersprüche, das weiche Lager, einfach alles raubte ihm die Sprache. Das konnte doch nicht nur die Sorge um die Sicherheit der Schüler, ja vor allem Potters Sicherheit, sein? Snape war es relativ egal, was mit dem Jungen geschah, ja, er wäre einer der ersten, die auf seinem Grab tanzen würden. Also wozu dieser ganze Aufwand?

Lupin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Vielleicht ging es Snape gar nicht um die Sicherheit der Schüler, sondern um seine Sicherheit. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass Lupin des Nachts als Werwolf durch den Dunklen Wald irrte, und vielleicht von Hagrid für eine streunende Bestie gehalten wurde, die er etwa angriff... und vielleicht sogar tötete. Hagrid wusste nichts von seiner Krankheit und sobald Lupin irgendwen anfallen sollte, würde es garantiert zu unangenehmen Fragen, ja zu einer Jagd auf die gefährliche Bestie kommen, die dann natürlich nicht zu finden war, da sie nur bei Vollmond jagte und auch nur dann auftauchen würde, wenn sie den Wolfsbanntrank nicht zu sich nahm und sich auch noch aus der Heulenden Hütte befreite. Ja, das alles konnte passieren, aber es gab zu viele "Wenn's" und "Aber's" um ein Verhalten, wie Snape es hier an den Tag legte, zu rechtfertigen. Er würde sich nie so viele Sorgen um Lupin machen, nicht Snape. Dieser Mensch war zu Sorge und Gefühlen in dieser Kategorie gar nicht in der Lage. Oder sollte er sich diesmal getäuscht haben?

Lupin hatte sich immer selbst damit gerühmt, Menschen und Zauberer recht gut einschätzen zu können, aber Snape blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Er hatte immer wieder versucht, zu Severus durchzudringen, hatte gehofft, dass die Erinnerungen an das Vergangene irgendwann in den Hintergrund treten würden und dass alte Feindschaften endlich begraben werden konnten.

Remus beobachtete Snape einige Zeit, wie er die Ketten prüfte, die Zauber noch einmal überdachte und schließlich sogar Essen und Trinken mitgebracht hatte.

Lupin konnte nicht anders und musste übers ganze Gesicht grinsen. "Was glaubst du wie lange wir hier drin bleiben müssen, Severus?" Snape warf ihm lediglich einen kurzen Blick zu und ließ sich dann wieder in seinen bequemen Sessel sinken.

"So lange, wie es eben dauert", antwortete er lediglich.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken. Noch spürte er nur wage Veränderungen, wie er gereizter wurde, wie er das köstliche Essen roch und ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

"Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Severus. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du bei mir bleibst, egal wie edel deine Motive sein mögen", versuchte Lupin, Snape zum gehen zu bewegen.

Severus warf Lupin einen giftigen Blick zu. "Ich werde hier sitzen bleiben, und Ihnen notfalls den Pelz versengen, aber ich werde nicht gehen."

Lupin musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Eine solche Reaktion war einem Severus Snape durchaus zuzutrauen. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass ich jetzt in dieser unwirtlichen Lage bin. Es war meine eigene Paranoia", versuchte Lupin nochmals nachdrücklich Snape sein Vorhaben auszureden.

"Mag sein", murmelte Snape und starrte Lupin verdrießlich an. "Aber dennoch bin ich nicht gewillt, Sie hier auf dem Schulgelände 'Katz und Maus' mit diversen Bettflüchtlingen spielen zu lassen", brummte er entschlossen und richtete den Zauberstab auf Lupin.

"Severus...", entgegnete Lupin sanftmütig, versuchte, seine aufkeimende Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten, obwohl ihm bereits innerlich der Kragen platzte. "Ich schaffe es alleine... Also wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst, und mich alleine lassen würdest..." Allmählich begann er, die Verwandlung zu spüren. Er fühlte, wie seine Haut brannte, wie er jeden Luftzug und jede Bewegung der Hütte spürte. Seine Nackenmuskeln spannten sich langsam. Noch würde die Verwandlung auf sich warten lassen, aber seine Empfindungen stellten sich bereits auf Werwolf ein. Die feinsten Härchen in seiner Nase zuckten erregt, sie fühlten die bereits nahende Dunkelheit. Lupin fühlte sie.

Doch Severus rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. "Ich bleibe!", stellte er griesgrämig fest.

Lupin wollte aufspringen und Snape packen, ihn schütteln und somit zur Räson bringen, doch dem hatte Severus bereits vorgesorgt. Die Ketten hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Severus grinste zufrieden.

Lupin schüttelte und zerrte Testweise noch ein paar Mal an den Ketten, ehe er sich an Snape wandte. "Gute Arbeit", murmelte er und ließ sich resigniert auf die Kissen und Decken fallen.

Snape lächelte, das erste freundliche, ja vielleicht sogar warme Lächeln... seit sie sich kannten, überlegte Lupin interessiert. Snape lächelte... und heute Abend hatte er so viel gelächelt, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Lupin hatte ihn zwar die letzten 25 Jahre nicht täglich beobachtet, aber wenn man Severus Snape sieben Jahre lang fast jeden Tag gesehen hatte, konnte man behaupten, das dieser Magier selten lächelte, und wenn er lächelte, dann war diese Geste eher einem höhnischen Verziehen der Mundwinkel näher gekommen, als einem Lächeln. Doch diese Geste, dieses Lächeln erreicht beinahe Snapes Augen und hätte sie fast mit so etwas wie Freundlichkeit gefüllt. Doch nur für eine Sekunde, dann kehrte der harte Ausdruck um seine Mundwinkel zurück und ließ jede Wärme aus seinen Zügen entweichen.

Lupin erstarrte.

"Ich werde draußen warten", brummte Snape und erhob sich hastig aus seinem Sessel. "So kann ich Sie genauso gut beobachten und Sie werden mich nicht länger mit Ihrem erbärmlichen Gejammer stören."

Zurück ließ Snape einen völlig verwirrten Lupin. Remus war fast so weit gewesen, Snape nicht länger fortschicken zu wollen, stattdessen hatte er selbst es vorgezogen, nicht länger den Samariter zu spielen und wieder in seine alte Rolle des ewigen Zynikers zu verfallen. Dennoch hatte Lupin diesen freundschaftlichen Zug um Snapes Mundwinkel, sein Lächeln und das kurze Aufkeimen von Wärme in seinen Augen wahrgenommen. Snape hatte ihn angelächelt. Sollte er sich getäuscht haben?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Snape hatte so etwas wie Wärme empfunden, und als es ihm klar wurde, hatte er sich schleunigst davor zurückgezogen und den Rückzug angetreten. Lupin kam nicht umhin, zufrieden zu lächeln. Wäre Snape nur hier geblieben, dann hätten sie bis zu seiner Verwandlung sicherlich interessante Gesprächsthemen erörtern können, die ihre neu aufkeimende Freundschaft gestärkt hätten. Oder bildete er sich hier etwas ein? Nein... Lupins Sinne waren geschärfter denn je. Gerade in dieser Nacht aller Nächte bildete er sich nichts ein, er spürte jede winzige Veränderung der Umgebung, ja selbst in seinem Gegenüber. Er konnte Gefühle wahrnehmen, wie andere strahlende Werbetafeln.

Aber Snapes Verhalten war ihm heute Abend ein Rätsel, nun gut, es war ihm immer ein Rätsel gewesen und wurde jetzt nur noch rätselhafter, da sich Snape entschlossen hatte, seine scheinbar lückenlose und unüberwindbare Fassade etwas heller und freundlicher zu gestalten. Lupin grinste still in sich hinein und beschloss, Snape nach seiner Rückverwandlung darauf anzusprechen. Nun ja, mit etwas Glück würde diese innere Verwandlung des Severus Snape anhalten und er würde sich zu einem annehmbaren Gesellschafter entwickeln.

Lupin schnaubte verächtlich. Okay, Snape als Gesellschafter und angenehmer Gesprächspartner, der mehr als nur spitzfindige und bloßstellende Bemerkungen auf Lager hatte, war wirklich zu absurd, um der Wahrheit nur annähernd nahe zu kommen. Nein, ein Snape, bissig, aggressiv und zynisch, war ihm bedeutend lieber, zeitweise. Er würde hitzige Argumentationen das richtige Feuer verleihen und Remus fordern. Wenn er dann nur nicht mehr ganz so abweisend wäre, wie die letzten Jahrzehnte, Lupin würde die kommenden Gespräche genießen. Und vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

Zufrieden grinsend lümmelte er sich in die Kissen, zog sich eine Decke über den Körper und versuchte, ein wenig zu dösen. Die Nacht würde anstrengend genug werden, und er hatte jede Stärkung bitter nötig. Und mit Snape als Wachhund fühlte er sich sicher wie in Merlins Schoß.

Snape verließ hastig den Raum, zerrte seinen Sessel hinterher und bezog vor der Tür Stellung.

Ehe Snape sich jedoch ein paar Minuten Ruhe in dem großen Sessel gönnte, überprüfte er noch ein letztes Mal die Verankerung der Tür, sicherte das Schloss zusätzlich mit einem Versiegelungszauber und schob noch eine schwere Kommode vor die Tür. Das sollte zumindest so lange reichen, bis er erwachte, sollte er einnicken.

Was war bloß in ihn gefahren! Er hatte Lupin, gerade diesen unzivilisierten Bettvorleger, ein Lächeln geschenkt, und er hatte es so unwillkürlich getan, dass er es erst bemerkt hatte, als es schon zu spät gewesen war. Nur eine Sekunde... nichts Hämisches hatte seine Gedanken gefüllt. Nein, er wollte Lupin wirklich Trost spenden und Mut machen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Es musste am nahenden Vollmond liegen, dass er so handelte und dachte. Er war nicht er selbst, genauso wie Lupin schien er sich zu verwandeln, aber was er wurde, hasste er schon jetzt.

Wütend auf sich selbst griff er nach einem alten Wälzer und begann lustlos darin herumzublättern. Er hatte Lupin angelächelt, er hatte noch niemals gelächelt. Genervt klappte er den Wälzer wieder zu und ließ ihn auf den dreckigen Boden vor der Tür liegen.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Nacht anbrach. Werwölfe verwandelten sich bei Vollmond, wenn der Mond hoch am Himmel in seiner vollen Größe erstrahlte. So konnte sich Snape zumindest noch an seine letzte und einzige Begegnung mit einem Wesen dieser Gattung erinnern. Damals war es kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen. Nun gut, es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur Geisterstunde. Und der Werwolf würde der Gleiche sein. Snape sank tiefer in den Sessel und versuchte noch einige Minuten Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Nacht würde er sicher nicht ruhig verbringen, wenn Lupins andere Seite erst einmal erwacht war und in der Dachkammer Rabatz veranstaltete.

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 5?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Remus Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, er soll die Schüler in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten, doch er birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis, gegen das ihn nur ein Trank von seinen verhassten Schulkameraden Severus Snape schützen kann. Doch zwischen Remus und Severus tut sich eine tiefe, fast unüberwindliche Kluft auf...

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

Luthien: Nun, ich hoffe, dir ist Lupin nun etwas aggressiver, außerdem habe ich versucht, das mit der Anrede umzusetzen. ;) Ich kann auch versprechen, das er im nächsten Kapitel noch aggressiver wird und Snape so seine liebe Mühe mit ihm haben wird. ;)

Ich bin mal gespannt, wie dir dieser Snape jetzt gefällt. ;) Und ich würde sagen, Snape ist auf einer Skala von 1-10 eher eine 8. Später. ;) Naja, ich fürchte, in Kapitel 4 kommt es noch nicht wirklich dazu... aber es wird kommen. ;)

Aleya: Nun, hoffe das nächste Kapitel ist nach deinem Geschmack, und ihm wird etwas Gutes einfallen. ;)

Sera: Du weißt ja, welche Probleme ich mit Lupin habe... aber so allmählich lerne ich ihn besser kennen, da ich ja mittlerweile schon bei Band 5 bin. g Ich denke... ja, ich glaube sogar fest daran, das Lupin im nächsten Teil treffender wird. ;)

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. ;)

So, und jetzt geht mein herzlichster Dank noch an Kelene. Sie hat das Kapitel betagelesen, so wie die letzten Kapitel auch. :) Außerdem hat sie mir mit einer anderen FF sehr geholfen, wie sehr, weiß die Gute vermutlich noch gar nicht. :)

Und nun habt viel Spaß. :) Diesmal ist das Kapitel sogar etwas länger geworden...

Edit: Jaja, die Edit. :) Da Luthien so freundlich war, mir ein paar Tipps zu geben, habe ich das Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet. :)

..:oO8Oo:..

Genervt öffnete Remus wieder die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er fühlte sich sicher, schien fest davon überzeugt, dass niemand ihn stören konnte, aber mit einen Serverus Snape als Wachhund vor der Tür war an Schlaf einfach nicht zu denken. Auch wenn er sich hier wohl fühlte, so drifteten seine Gedanken alleine wegen Severus allgegenwärtiger Präsenz in gefährlichere und vor allem auch erotischere Regionen ab.

Ächzend stemmte er sich wieder in eine sitzende Position, schlang sich die wärmende Decke enger um die Schultern und starrte missmutig zur Tür. Dort draußen hockte Snape, vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch Geräusche vernommen, das altersschwache Knarren der Dielen unter den Füßen des Mannes, den er noch vor wenigen Wochen so verabscheut hatte. Vermutlich knurrte er vor sich hin, wünschte sich lieber in seinem Kerker als in diesem zugigen Gebäude mit ihm die Nacht durchzuwachen. Remus lächelte und dachte mit fast zärtlichen und warmen Gedanken an seinen Lehrerkollegen und hoffentlich auch bald Freund.

Wieder ließen völlig normale Geräusche ihn die Ohren spitzen.

Die Heulende Hütte war alt, in ihr knarrte und ächzte es immer. Allein wenn der Wind durch winzige Spalten im Holz der Außenwand strich, erbebte die Hütte, zitterte und stöhnte. Diese Geräusche gaben ihr allerdings nicht ihren markanten, angsteinflößenden Namen. Remus lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die hölzerne, von Holzwürmern durchzogene Wand.

Nein, er gab der Hütte seinen Namen. Sein Heulen war es, das man Jahre zuvor gehört hatte und nach dem man sie benannt hatte. Damals hatte er noch keinen Wolfsbanntrank gekannt, damals war er schier wahnsinnig geworden. Er erschauderte. Und heute Nacht würde es wieder so sein wie früher.

Remus fröstelte und ein fürchterliches Zittern erfasste plötzlich seinen Körper, ein Gefühl, welches er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte - und es bereitete ihm Angst. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank gab es dieses Zittern nicht. Er sollte diese neue Entdeckung Severus berichten. Als begnadeter Hersteller dieses Trankes war er bestimmt an neuen Erkenntnissen interessiert.

Remus wollte schon die Stimme erheben und nach Snape rufen, doch die Erinnerung an seinen letzen eisigen Blick, als er den Dachboden verlassen hatte, stecke noch tief in seinen Knochen. Er hatte ihn angesehen wie früher, wieder dieser kalte, herabwürdigende Blick, die ätzend verzogenen Mundwinkel und das angriffslustige Blitzen in seinen Augen.

Der herannahende Vollmond tat sein Übriges. Auch wenn Snapes Blick vielleicht nicht ganz so frostig, nicht ganz so herablassend gewesen war, so kam es Lupin jetzt dennoch so vor. Der Vollmond verschärfte seine Sinne auch in entgegengesetzter Richtung. Es war leichter, sich etwas einzubilden, die eigene Vorstellungskraft neigte dazu, seinem Gehirn kleine Streiche zu spielen.

Lupin döste kurz ein, stellte sich einen Severus Snape vor, wie er über ihm thronte, drohend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt und hämisch grinsend einen Fesselungszauber aussprach. Remus grinste. Diese Art von Illusionen gefiel ihm schon wesentlich besser. Unterbewusst war er sich über die Auswirkungen des Vollmonds sehr wohl bewusst, doch wenn der Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung nahte, verschmolzen Realität und Illusion, bildeten eine Einheit, deren Grenzen kaum noch zu erkennen waren.

Severus Snape legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite, warf ihn achtlos in eine verdreckte Ecke des Dachbodens und kam auf Lupin zu. Dieser räusperte sich erregt und richtete sich etwas weiter auf, die Augen vor Erregung weit geöffnet. Snapes beinahe wollüstiger Ausdruck in den Augen ließ Remus erschaudern und er strich sich selbst sanft über den Oberkörper.

In seiner Vorstellung würde Snape sich jetzt langsam die Robe aufknöpfen, jeden einzelnen der vielen kleinen schwarzen Knöpfe lasziv lösen, sich dabei genüsslich über die Lippen lecken und schlussendlich seine Robe über die Schulter streifen und achtlos in den Staub fallen lassen. Dieser Snape würde sich nicht um den Dreck scheren, würde sich nicht davor ekeln, ihn zu berühren. Nein, dies war der Snape seiner Träume.

Lupin streichelte sich weiter, fuhr mit seiner Hand unter sein Hemd, streichelte seinen Bauch. Der Gedanke, dass Snape dort draußen vor der Tür hockte und vor sich hin grämte, erregte ihn noch mehr. Niemals hätte er gewagt, so weit zu gehen. Doch auch seine Hemmschwelle schien bei Vollmond nicht mehr ganz so hoch zu sein. Momentan war es ihm egal, wie Snape dachte oder fühlte, im Augenblick zählten nur seine eigenen Empfindungen, und die waren auf Befriedigung aus.

Lupin öffnete nun sein Hemd, strich sich über die entblößte Brust und kniff sich selbst in die Brustwarzen. Leider konnte sein Snape nicht aktiv werden, aber er konnte ihn beobachten, ihn mit seiner Zunge necken, wie er sich selbst über die Lippen leckte und ihn sinnierend beobachtete.

Und wenn er es genau nahm, war ihm unterbewusst immer noch klar, dass Snape dort draußen vor der Tür grollte, doch alleine die Vorstellung, er würde ihn hier beobachten, brachte Lupins Blut dermaßen in Wallung, dass er sich nicht mehr in demütiger und vor allem vernünftiger Zurückhaltung üben konnte.

Langsam streichelte er sich über den nackten hageren Bauch, umkreiste spielerisch seinen Bauchnabel und öffnete langsam seine Hose. Seine Hand glitt weiter hinaber, legte sich um sanft um seine Erektion und massierte ihn vorsichtig. Er wollte das Spiel auskosten und nicht zu schnell den Höhepunkt erreichen.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich Lupins Kehle, was wie ein mühsam hervor gepresstes "Severus!" hätte klingen können und er hätte sich voll und ganz seinen Empfindungen und der puren Lust hingegeben, wären da nicht die etwas hinderlichen Ketten gewesen. Sie beschränkten ihn darin, weiter zu gehen, sich noch mehr Wonnen und Freunden zu bereiten.

So zart und feingliedrig sie auch sein mochten, sie störten ihn doch, dass fortzuführen, was er begonnen hatte, hinderten ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit. Genervt stöhnte er auf und zerrte wütend an den Ketten und wieder blitzte dieses wollüstige Glitzern in den Augen seines Snapes auf, der Mann, der über ihm thronte und mit zufriedenem Blick beobachtete, wie er sich wand.

Doch das amüsierte und gierige Glitzern in Snapes Augen verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen aggressiven, wütenden Blick. Lupin verharrte einen Augenblick, versuchte hinter dem Schleier der Lust hervorzusehen, zu erkennen, was gerade passierte.

Aus dem bereits entblößten nackten, wohlgeformten Oberkörper seines Snapes, er hatte sich in Lupins Vorstellungskraft während seiner Aktionen weiter entkleidet, wurde wieder die zugeknöpfte steife Robe des Meisters für Zaubertränke. Er starrte ihn wütend an, verteilte tödliche Blicke auf Lupins erregter Gestalt. Sein Blick glitt angewidert über Lupin und blieb an der gewölbten Stelle in seiner Hose haften.

Remus wurde schlagartig klar, dass sein Snape plötzlich mit der realen Person, dem zugeknöpften Severus, ersetzt wurde. Irgendwann in den letzten Sekunden musste dieser hereingekommen sein, wurde vielleicht durch Remus' lustvolle Geräusche alarmiert.

Seine Traumgestalt und der wahre Severus Snape glichen sich bis aufs Haar, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit in der Haut des einen war auch auf dem Körper des anderen zu finden, doch dieser Snape hier würde nie den geringsten Gedanken an Lupins geheimste Wünsche verschwenden. Dieser Snape ekelte sich vor dem, was er gerade sah, war geschockt und unfähig sich im ersten Moment zu bewegen.

Wütend starrte er auf Lupin, seine Wangen färbten sich hochrot, als er die prekäre Lage erkannte, in der sich Remus befand, wie er keuchend unter ihm lag, seinen Blick mit dem seinen umfing und ihn flehentlich ansah.

Snapes Herz machte einen Sprung, es hämmerte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und er fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Was sollte er hiervon halten? Lupin berührte sich, masturbierte vor seinen Augen und stöhnte lustvoll seinen Namen. Sollte er sich eher geschmeichelt fühlen? Hatte er sich Lupin nicht schon öfter in noch unsittlicheren Posen vorgestellt und diente der DADA-Lehrer zuweilen nicht als seine Erektionshilfe? Doch anstatt sich über Lupins Vorliebe zu freuen, sprühte er plötzlich vor Zorn. Wie konnte Lupin es wagen, hier vor seinen Augen zu masturbieren?

Snape wich ein Stück zurück, blickte angewidert auf Lupin herab und verzog spöttisch eine Augenbraue, bevor er noch mehr tödliche Blicke auf den Werwolf abschoss.

"Severus!", presste Remus beinahe schmerzhaft hervor. Er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, erklären, wie es zu so etwas kam. Verdammt noch mal er war ein Werwolf, und dazu einer in seinen besten Jahren. Sein Hormonspiegel war verdammt hoch und er brauchte Ablenkung. Lupin hoffte, nein er flehte inständig, dass Snape sein gestöhntes Severus nicht gehört hatte, dass er erst später den Raum betreten hatte. Doch der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, sprach Bände.

Er hatte ihn gehört.

Snape wusste im ersten Moment nicht so genau wie er sich verhalten sollte. Leider kam er nicht umhin diesen Anblick als erregend zu bezeichnen, dennoch, er musste hier raus.

Wortlos drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Er blickte nicht zurück, sondern warf die Tür mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, in ihre Verankerung. Sie erzitterte unter der Wucht des Aufpralls und sprang aus der oberen Angel. Nervös baumelte sie an der unteren Angel, schwang quietschend hin und her und gab so den Blick auf einen scheinbar wütenden Tränkemeister frei, der mit wehenden Roben die Treppe hinunter stürmte.

Severus konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste hier raus. Das war alles einfach zu viel für ihn. War er es schon nicht gewohnt mit anderen Menschen auf zu engem Raum zu sein, so war das hier die reinste Hölle. Lupin verströmte so viel sexuelle Energie, so dass sie beinahe greifbar wurde.

Remus schluckte hart und knöpfte sich hastig die Hose wieder zu. Die Ketten fielen plötzlich von seinen Handgelenken ab, gaben ihn frei. Snape musste sich für diesen Zauber konzentrieren und nur wenn er ihn von Zeit zu Zeit erneuerte, war es ihm möglich, Remus mittels seiner Fähigkeiten zu binden.

Eilig verschloss Lupin wieder sein Hemd und streifte sich seinen alten Mantel über. Er musste Severus aufhalten, er musste mit ihm reden, sein Verhalten erklären. Alles war seine Schuld, die Schuld seiner verdammten Hormone. Ohne den Trank wäre dies nicht passiert, niemals hätte er sich so gehen lassen. Der Trank unterdrückte seine geheimsten Wünsche, verschloss sie tief in seinem Inneren, dort wo sie hingehörten. Niemals wären sie nach außen gedrungen. Doch Snape musste ja darauf bestehen, mit ihm in der Hütte zu bleiben.

Während sich Remus aufrappelte und über den Sessel vor der Tür kletterte, hörte er wütende Laute von unten aus dem Erdgeschoss. Snape schlug gegen die Eingangstür der Hütte, hämmerte fast verzweifelt dagegen.

"Verdammt, ich will hier raus!", schrie er verzweifelt und tigerte dann vor dem Treppenabsatz auf und ab.

Remus blieb wie angewurzelt auf der obersten Stufe stehen und beobachtete Severus einen Augenblick, bevor er sich zum Angriff entschloss. Er ließ sich langsam auf die oberste Stufe sinken, schlug die Beine übereinander und wagte den ersten Vorstoß.

"Severus...", begann er schüchtern. Snape stoppte und blickte zu ihm nach oben. Er sagte nichts, starrte ihn einfach an. Sein Blick war völlig ausdruckslos, nicht wütend, nicht angriffslustig, er sah ihn einfach nur an. Remus konnte diesen ausdruckslosen Blick nicht länger ertragen und richtete seine Augen auf eine Stelle hinter Snape.

"Ich...", stammelte er. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du jemals..." Verzweifelt brach er ab und senkte demütig den Blick, heftete ihn auf seine Schuhspitzen.

Snape blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, sein einziger Kommentar war ein wütendes Schnauben. Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und begutachtete seine eigene Arbeit. Die Flüche, die er auf Hütte gelegt hatte, würden erst bei Sonnenaufgang wieder gelöst werden. Sie würden genau so lange halten, wie Remus Lupin ein Werwolf sein würde. Die ganze verdammte Nacht.

Snape stöhnte resigniert und ließ sich auf die unterste Stufe sinken. "Sie sind das Absurdeste, was mir je untergekommen ist, Lupin." Seine Stimmte sollte wohl vor beißendem Sarkasmus triefen, doch sie klang nur müde und ausgelaugt. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Eigentlich fand er Lupin nicht abstoßend, es war nur so...

Wenn Snape nicht wusste, wie er mit einer neuen Situation umzugehen hatte, dann hielt er es für das beste, sich hinter seiner alten Maske aus beißender Ironie und spöttischen Kommentaren zu verstecken. Dieses Verhalten war ihm vertraut, gab ihm Sicherheit und die dankbare Möglichkeit, seine Verwirrung zu verbergen.

Remus zog interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er hatte alles erwartet, angeekelte Blicke, ätzende Kommentare, vielleicht auch wütende Beschimpfungen, aber nicht diese kraftlose Erwiderung.

War er es leid? War er müde? Kämpfte er gerade gegen etwas an? Wo blieb der wahre Severus Snape? Und was genau ging gerade in dem Tränkemeister vor sich? Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten unkontrolliert, es sah fast so aus, als versuche er, sich zwanghaft unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Und damit meine ich nicht, Ihr anderes verlaustes Ich!", giftete Snape und versuchte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick zu erdolchen, der ihm unglücklicherweise nicht ganz so gelang wie sonst. "Hätten Sie sich nicht Dumbledore oder Black, diesen räudigen Köter, für Ihre Bettphantasien aussuchen können!" Ein ersticktes Husten drang aus seinem Inneren. Wieso sagte er das?

Es war ja so einfach, beißende Kommentare zu geben, sich hinter triefendem Sarkasmus zu verstecken. Und so lange Lupin dort oben blieb, würde Snape es an Hohn und Spott nicht mangeln.

Lupin seufzte ergeben und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Noch immer wagte er nicht, Snape eine Antwort zu geben, auch wenn sie doch so einfach, so offensichtlich war.

"Was!", keifte Snape und schoss noch mehr wütende Blicke auf ihn ab. "Haben Sie nicht mal genug Mumm in der Hose, um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen! Sind Sie so abartig?" Warum sagte er nichts? Warum ließ er sich nicht reizen, warum blieb er nur so verdammt still?

Wieder das wortlose Kopfschütteln, dann ein ergebenes Seufzen. "Ist es so schwierig zu erkennen?", flüsterte Lupin und zog die Knie an. Müde bettete er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und blickte zu Severus.

"Ich erkenne nur einen absurden Werwolf, der Spaß daran hat, sich an seinen Kollegen aufzugeilen!", giftete Snape und sprang wieder auf die Füße. Er konnte nicht still sitzen, konnte nicht klar denken, wenn Lupin ihn mit diesen flehenden braunen Augen ansah. Verdammt, diese Augen würden ihn um den Verstand bringen. Was tat Lupin hier? Was machte er mit ihm? Statt sich hinter seiner Mauer aus Streitlust und bösen Blicken zu verstecken sollte er lieber ehrlich sein. Immerhin hatten sie die ganze verdammte Nacht Zeit.

"Warum ich? Weil ich so abstoßend bin? Weil Sie mich hassen? Sind Sie ein Masochist, Lupin?" Snape hielt inne und sah Lupin forschend an. "Verheimlichen Sie uns noch mehr Krankheiten, außer ihr wölfisches Ich!" Auch wenn er diesen Blick noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte, wusste er insgeheim genau was er bedeutete. Doch wenn er einfach versuchte, Lupin zu vergraulen, ihn immer mehr auf Abstand hielt... Er wusste ganz genau, warum Lupin an ihn dachte, wenn er sich befriedigte. Ihm waren diese Gedanken nicht fremd. Dennoch war es einfach zu absurd, dass Lupin mehr für ihn empfinden konnte als vielleicht nur Freundschaft.

Lupin versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, diese Worte zu formen. So lange er denken konnte hatte er den Augenblick der Wahrheit herbeigesehnt, hatte sich gewünscht, Snape endlich seine Sehnsüchte enthüllen zu können. Doch er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass Snape ihn mit genau diesen Augen ansehen würde, mit diesem angewiderten Blick und dieser Wut, die plötzlich in den Augen des Tränkemeisters loderte.

Und dann war da dieser andere verdammt verführerische Aspekt. Severus Snape konnte nicht das tun, was er in solch einer Situation am liebsten getan hätte. Er hatte sich selbst zusammen mit Remus Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte eingeschlossen und mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln dafür gesorgt, dass die Hütte bis zum Morgengrauen sicher sein würde. Niemand würde heraus oder herein kommen.

Ein gefährliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lupins Lippen ab. Insgeheim spürte Lupin, was in Snape vorging. Er spürte, dass Snapes geistige Mauer gefährliche Risse bekam und die Wut des Tränkemeisters sich nicht wirklich gegen ihn richtete, sondern gegen sich Selbst.

Lupin spürte, dass er es riskieren konnte, er würde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Wenn er Snape seine Gefühle gestand, konnte der Tränkemeister mit ihm tun und lassen was er wollte. Er hatte sich der Wahrheit gestellt. Und Snape konnte nicht mehr vor ihr davon laufen. Seine Gefühle mochte er verschließen und verleugnen, Gefühle, die vielleicht nicht existierten. Aber wenn Remus die beinahe liebevollen Gesten, die Blicke, die er ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden geschenkt hatte etwas anders deuten würde, dann lag er vielleicht gar nicht so falsch. Vielleicht sollte er alles auf eine Karte setzen, eine solche Chance, Severus Snape im eigenen Käfig gefangen zu halten, würde sich vielleicht nie wieder ergeben.

"Nein, Severus", murmelte Lupin Minuten später. Snape hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, und das war der eigentliche Grund für seine wütenden Blicke. Wie sollte er sich gegen den Werwolf wehren, wenn dieser stumm blieb und nur ansah. "Ich verheimliche gar nichts. Dass, was du auf dem Dachboden gesehen hast, war der wahre Remus Lupin."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, mutig wagte er einen Vorstoß. "Sind Sie pervers?"

Lupin erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu, bewegte sich langsam die Treppe hinunter. Snape sah ihn aus misstrauischen Augen heraus an, wich einen Schritt zurück. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Bitte, Lupin, flehte er ohne Worte, bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, dort oben. Kommen Sie keinen Schritt näher, ich kann Ihre Nähe nicht ertragen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr verteidigen.

Snape fühlte, wie er unter Lupins Blicken litt, wie er schwächer wurde, wie er den Drang, einfach auf Lupin zuzugehen, unterdrücken musste.

"Auch diese Frage muss ich verneinen." Lupin lächelte. "Severus, ich nehme mir für meine Phantasien nur solche Menschen, an denen ich interessiert bin."

Snape schluckte hart und wich noch weiter zurück. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Lupin?" Seine Stimme wurde rauer, ängstlicher. Leichte Wellen einer aufkommenden Panik machten sich in seinem Magen breit. Oh, hätte er doch nur etwas zum Abendessen gegessen, dann wäre ihm jetzt nicht so verdammt schwindelig.

Wieder lächelte Lupin. "Ist es so abwegig, Severus? So absurd?" Nun war Lupin am unteren Treppenabsatz angekommen, stand nur noch wenige Schritte von Snape entfernt, er hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen, um Snapes Wange zu streicheln, eine winzige Bewegung, die ihm doch so viel abverlangte. Wie könnte er Snape streicheln, wo dieser noch immer diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

Stattdessen warf er ihm einen liebevollen, sanften, aufmunternden Blick zu, er legte seinen gesamten Empfindungen in diesen einen Blick, setzte alles auf eine einzige Karte.

Snape spürte das spröde Holz der Eingangstür in seinem Rücken, klammerte sich beinahe Hilfe suchend an den Griff, rüttelte ein paar Mal probeweise daran, und wurde enttäuscht. Die Tür gab keinen Zentimeter nach Er war hier gefangen mit einem lüsternen Werwolf, der ihn ansah, als wollte er ihn gleich auffressen, mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen.

Doch dieser Blick raubte ihm schier den Atem, er schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. In diesem Blick lag so viel Ehrlichkeit, so viel Gefühl und Warmherzigkeit, dass Snape einfach nicht damit umgehen konnte. Er fühlte sich hoffnungslos überfordert.

Niemals hatte ihm irgendjemand einen solchen Blick zugeworfen. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig und er war unheimlich dankbar für die stützende Tür in seinem Rücken. Er ließ sich dagegen sinken, denn seine weichen Knie würden ihn nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten. Er fühlte sich schwach, ausgeliefert und nicht in der Lage, wegzulaufen. Er hätte die Flucht ergreifen können, im Haus umherstreifen um wenigstens die Distanz zu Lupin aufrecht zu erhalten, doch der Wolf stand so dicht vor ihm. Und wenn er sich bewegen wollte, müsste er den Werwolf berühren.

Severus wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, wollte Lupin sagen, dass es nicht absurd war, das auch er Gefühle haben konnte, er nur noch nicht wüsste, wie er sich seinen Empfindungen stellen sollte, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was er überhaupt tun sollte? Er war so verwirrt, und fühlte sich komplett in die Enge getrieben. Und diese Augen, sie munterten ihn auf, etwas zu sagen. Sie sagten ihm, das Lupin genau wusste, was in ihm vorging, wie er sich fühlte.

Severus seufzte ergeben und entschloss sich andeutungsweise etwas zu sagen. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in Lupins Augen, die Warmherzigkeit verschwand und an ihre Stelle trat Schmerz, Ungläubigkeit, Resignation.

Lupin stöhnte gequält auf und sank in sich zusammen, fiel auf die Knie und kauerte sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind zusammen. Ein unwirklicher Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, fast wie ein Schrei. Doch der Schmerz übertönte nicht die Resignation, die in diesem Schrei mitklang.

Remus hatte es gefühlt, hatte gerochen, wie die Angst vor ihm aus Severus Augen gewichen war, hatte gesehen, wie sich der Ausdruck in Severus Augen veränderte, wie sein Blick weicher wurde, sich die grimmigen Fältchen um seine Mundwinkel glätteten... Doch dann war plötzlich die Hölle in ihm losgebrochen.

Er konnte nicht mehr stehen, spürte den Knoten, der sich in seinem Inneren gebildet hatte und die Transformation einleitete. Wenn er nicht zu beschäftigt gewesen wäre, seinen Blick warm und liebevoll aussehen zu lassen, hätte er sie viel früher kommen sehen, er hätte sie nicht unterdrückt. Und jetzt brach der Wolf mit allem, was er besaß, hervor, holte sich das, was ihm zustand. Nach fast einem Monat Menschsein verlangte er einfach nach dieser einen Nacht, und je mehr sich Remus gegen ihn wehrte, desto stärker und wütender wurde er.

Schon den ganzen Abend tigerte er wild hin und her, musste mit ansehen, wie Lupin ihn verschmähte, sich ihm nicht hingab. Und dafür würde er ihn jetzt leiden lassen.

"Severus!", keuchte Remus zwischen zwei Transformationswellen auf. "Bitte... sieh nicht ... hin!"

Snape war auf die Knie gesunken, hatte Remus beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sie zärtlich gedrückt. Wollte ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüstern, wenn ihn die nächste Welle des Schmerzes durchströmte.

Auf alles war er vorbereitet gewesen, doch nicht auf diesen Ausdruck in den Augen des Werwolfes vor der Transformation. Diese Welle an Gefühlen hatte ihn überrannt, seinen Entschluss gestärkt. Er würde Lupin nicht alleine lassen, er würde versuchen, ihm zu helfen, damit er ihm am Morgen seine eigenen Gedanken offenbaren konnte.

Snape nahm sich fest vor, wenn sie das hier überlebten, würde er tief in sich hineinblicken, nach Gefühlen für Lupin suchen, und wenn er sie fand...

Die Decken, die Schutzzauber, die Speisen. Dass alles hatte er getan, um es Lupin so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Nie wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Lupin derartige Gefühle für ihn hegte. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Lupin Mitleid mit ihm hatte, aber jetzt erklärte sich so einiges. Dass, was er als Mitleid interpretiert hatte, war starke Zuneigung gewesen. Und Snape hatte auf seine Art darauf reagiert. Er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, ihn abgewiesen und ihn beschimpft.

Und jetzt geschah die Transformation direkt vor seinen Augen. Hätte er doch nur ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit gehabt, so hätte er Lupin gestehen können, dass er vielleicht ähnlich fühlte. Nur er hatte so verdammt wenig Erfahrung.

Remus bäumte sich wieder auf, Kleidung zerriss und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. Nicht nur die Wellen des Schmerzes verzerrten ihn, die Verwandlung brach langsam durch. Haare sprossen, sein Rückgrad krümmte sich unnatürlich zusammen, seine Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert.

Snape wich ein Stück zurück und erkannte sofort, was Lupin die größten Schmerzen bereitete. Mit einem hastigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes durchschnitt er die Hosen, befreite Lupin von dem störenden, sowieso schon fast zerstörten Mantel und streifte ihm hastig das Hemd vom Oberkörper. Er verschwendete nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an die Bedrohung, die sich an Lupins Verwandlung anschließen würde. Für ihn zählte nur, er musste ihm helfen, ihm es so einfach wie möglich machen und Remus hatte keine Kraft mehr, Severus fortzuschicken.

Er stöhnte lediglich dankbar auf für die Erleichterung und gab sich instinktiv der Verwandlung hin.

Snape hielt kurz inne und beobachtete ihn weiter, eine neue Welle durchspülte seinen Körper, wieder schien der Schmerz für Lupin unerträglich zu werden. Lupins Füße wurden zu Pfoten, die Schuhe und Strümpfe wurden zu groß für ihn und fielen einfach ab.

Doch da gab es noch ein winziges Kleidungsstück, was Lupin derartige Schmerzen bereitete. Snape wusste, dass er es jetzt besser entfernen sollte, doch er traute sich nicht. Mühsam schloss er die Augen, hoffte, dass er es doch finden würde, blinzelte kurz prüfend und befreite Lupin hastig, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen, von einer abgetragenen weißen Unterhose.

Lupins Augen hatten sich bereits verändert, waren größer geworden, gelber, wilder. Doch er hätte schwören können, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal anzüglich aufgeblitzt hatten. Snape schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, Lupin war bereits so sehr zum Wolf geworden, jetzt wuchs nur noch das haselnussbraune Fell, zwar unkontrolliert, doch es schien bereits seine natürliche Länge erreicht zu haben, denn das Wachstum wurde langsamer und stoppte schließlich.

Snape betrachtete Lupin interessiert, beobachtete, wie sich der Brustkorb des Wolfes langsam hob und senkte, die Atmung ruhiger wurde und der Schmerz nachzulassen schien. Lupin streckte die Glieder, gähnte herzhaft und schnüffelte interessiert mit der Nase. Sie zuckte kurz auf, schien einen ganz und gar fremden Geruch aufzunehmen.

Dann sprang der Wolf hastig auf die Beine, wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück und knurrte Snape böse an. Angriffslustig zogen sich seine Lefzen nach oben und er entblößte eine Reihe gefährlicher Reiszähne, die wie dafür geschaffen waren, sich in menschliches Fleisch zu graben.

Snapes Augen wurden groß und er wich noch ein Stück zurück, berührte nun wieder mit dem Rücken die Tür, wurde von einem gefährlichen Werwolf belauert, der noch vor wenigen Minuten Gefühle für ihn gehegt hatte und bereit war, ihm diese einzugestehen.

Severus lachte beinahe hysterisch auf, ehe er zur Verteidigung seinen Zauberstab auf das zum Angriff ansetzende Tier richtete, das sich nicht mehr an den Freund oder Freund oder Feind erinnerte.

_...to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 6?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Der Werwolf ist los, und Severus Snape für seinen Geschmack viel zu dicht dran.

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

Eiskugel: Danke, du wirst sehen, hier gehts auch mächtig daher, der Kampf. :)

EllenSnape: Nun, Ich nehme an Severus schlägt sich ganz gut... aber die Scherben.. g

Cori: Danke für dein Review. Sorry, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. :) Aber dafür ist Kapitel 7 schon lange in Arbeit. :)

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und hinterlasst doch eine kurze Meinung, Kritik ist auch sehr willkommen. :)

MfG Daeny

..:oO8Oo:..

_Keine Angst zeigen_, dachte Severus Snape mühsam und zwang sich, den bereits auf seiner Stirn deutlich hervortretenden Angstschweiß zu ignorieren. Lupin hatte ihm immer wieder deutlich gemacht, wie wichtig es war, in der Nähe eines Werwolfes die Haltung zu waren, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren und vor allem, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

Aber Snape sollte verdammt sein, er hatte eine Scheißangst vor Werwölfen und daran war nur dieser Bettvorleger hier vor ihm Schuld, der sich auch noch erdreistete die Zähne zu fletschen und ihn hungrig, gierig anzustarren.

Langsam, ganz langsam, tastete Snape mit seinen Händen über den rauen Boden der Hütte, strich über das zersplitterte, trockene Holz. Tastete weiter und fühlte den Spalt unter der Tür, die kalte Luft, wie sie unter der Tür hindurch kroch und ihn frösteln ließ.

Gierig fletschte der Werwolf vor ihm die Zähne und fixierte Severus mit seinen goldenen Augen. Er verengte sie für einen Moment zu Schlitzen und trat noch einen Schritt auf sein vermeintliches Opfer zu.

Snape schob seine Hand langsam an der Tür nach oben, fühlte jede noch so winzige Veränderung in der Maserung des Holzes, jeden Spalt, jeden Ast. Wäre seine Lage nicht halb so ernst, würde er sich über die Qualität des Holzes wundern, sich fragen, wie es die langen und kalten Winter, die heißen und trockenen Sommer in so gutem Zustand überstanden hatte. Später, wenn er diese Situation überstanden hatte, würde er vielleicht noch einmal darauf zurückkommen. Wie verdammt massiv diese Hütte doch gebaut war, so dass es fast unmöglich schien, aus ihr zu entkommen, nur mit seinen Händen als Werkzeug, oder mit Klauen besetzten Pfoten.

Äußerst langsam schob er sich an der Tür nach oben, eine etwas übergeordnete Position würde sein Selbstvertrauen der Bestie gegenüber stärken. Snape zitterte kaum merklich vor Angst und der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn wurde kalt, ließ ihn noch mehr frösteln. Ein tiefer Atemzug half ihm, sich etwas zu beruhigen und sich noch langsamer an der Tür nach oben zu schieben.

Der Wolf legte interessiert den Kopf schief und stoppte für einen Moment sein bedrohliches Knurren. Seine klugen Augen folgten jeder von Snapes Bewegungen und schienen ihn genau zu beobachten. Wenn Snape es nicht besser wüsste, so hätte er behauptet, der Werwolf würde sich über ihn lustig machen, wie er sich zitternd vor Angst mit dem Rücken an eine Tür presste und verzweifelt überlegte, wie er Herr der Lage werden könnte.

Mürrisch lächelnd richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab zum zweiten Male heute Abend auf Lupin und versuchte den Werwolf mit einem zaghaften _Stupor_ außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er wollte Lupin auf keinen Fall ernsthaften Schaden zufügen, er müsste nur irgendwie die Nacht überstehen, und vor allem aufpassen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich beißen lassen.

Der Werwolf gab ein wildes Knurren von sich als ihn der Fluch traf, er wurde hart auf den Rücken geschleudert, doch das war auch schon alles. Das magische Tier rappelte sich schneller als erwartet wieder auf und kam sich schüttelnd wieder auf die Beine, Severus Snape wütend anfunkelnd.

"Okay...", sagte Snape nachdenklich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin. "Du willst es wohl nicht anders..." Severus Snape war kein Anfänger in Sachen Schockzauber, aber er wusste nur zu gut, was ein Schockzauber, wenn er zu stark genug war, anrichten konnte. Und bleibende Schäden wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Doch der Werwolf ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, dieser kam wieder auf ihn zu und schien dieses Mal in nicht gerade herzlicher Stimmung zu sein. Lupin beschleunigte seine Schritte und schien auf einen Sprung anzusetzen.

Snape wich hastig aus und beschleunigte seinerseits das Tempo um dem Werwolf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sein Weg führte ihn zur Treppe, oben auf dem Dachboden hatte er eine Chance, den Werwolf einzusperren und bis zum Anbruch des neuen Tages auszuharren.

Doch anstatt mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten die Treppe zu erklimmen, brach Snape in das doch so solide wirkende Holz vor der Treppe ein und sackte fast einen Meter tief mit dem rechten Bein in den Boden ein. Hastig drehte er sich um, versuchte sich aufzurappeln, sich loszureißen, seinen Unterschenkel zu befreien, doch er blieb stecken, rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Hinter ihm hörte er Klauen über den Boden kratzen, das leise Klacken, dass der Werwolf bei jedem Schritt erzeugte und er wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, nicht schaffen konnte. Also nahm er allen Mut zusammen, den er besaß, drehte sich um und erstarrte beinahe vor Angst.

Der Werwolf war bis auf wenige Meter an ihn heran gekommen. Snape hatte sich vorhin getäuscht, der Werwolf hatte nicht zum Sprung ansetzen wollen, nein, er hatte ihn lediglich beobachtet und genau gewusst, dass Snape einbrechen würde. Und nun saß er in der Falle, konnte weder vor noch zurück.

Werwölfe grinsten nicht. Snape hätte darauf sein letztes Hemd verwettet. Aber Lupin tat es eindeutig. Er fletschte die Zähne und grinste Snape an, so als wolle er ihn auslachen, ihn verhöhnen.

Langsam ging der Wolf ein paar Schritte zurück, fixierte sein Opfer mit gierigem, hungrigem Blick, ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Und sein Opfer reagierte genauso, wie man es erwartete. Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper, er wand sich, versuchte sein Bein zu befreien, oder sich zumindest so zu verrenken, dass er den Zauberstab auf den Wolf richten konnte.

Langsam bewegte sich der Werwolf noch ein wenig zurück, knurrte bedrohlich und scharrte wütend mit der rechten Pfote, und dann nahm er Anlauf, ein paar kräftige Schritte, und er würde sich federleicht vom Boden abstoßen und genau auf Severus Snapes Brust landen.

Snape zitterte, er hatte Angst, verdammt noch mal. Ein ausgewachsener Werwolf rannte auf ihn zu, der bereit war, seine kraftvollen Fänge um seine Kehle zu schließen, sie ihm herauszureißen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wischte er seine gesamten Ängste beiseite und konzentrierte sich. Er sammelte seine gesamte Kraft und konzentrierte sich auf einen einzigen Schockzauber, denn der Wolf würde ihm nur diese eine Chance lassen.

Während Lupin immer näher kam, die Hinter- und Vorderläufe beugte und sich darauf vorbereitete, seinen kraftvollen Körper vom Boden abzustoßen und ihn als Waffe gegen Snape einzusetzen, konzentreirte sich Snape, wischte seine Ängste beiseite und spuhlte innerlich die Anwendung des Schockzaubers, die er vor so vielen Jahren gelernt hatte, ab. Ein Fehler würde sein Ende bedeuten.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Snape den Sprung, wie Lupin die Vorderläufe in die Lüfte erhob, seinen Blick tief in die Augen seines Opfers bohrte und nur darauf wartete, wieder zu landen, direkt auf Snapes Brust. Er konnte förmlich die Gedanken des Wolfes fühlen, und der Durst des Werwolfes nach menschlichem Blut schien enorm.

Mühsam durchbrach Snape den Schleier der Angst, der sich beim Anblick des gefährlichen Monsters über ihn gelegt hatte und konzentrierte sich. Das hier war kein gefährliches Monster, es war immer noch Lupin, der nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne war. Aber dennoch war es Remus. Auch wenn es ihm später leid tun würde, jetzt musste er zunächst an sein eigenes Leben denken, später konnte er zusammenflicken, was von Lupin noch übrig war.

Also sammelte Snape seine ganzen Kräfte und richtete seinen mit dem Zauberstab bewaffneten Arm auf Lupin.

Mitten im Sprung feuerte Severus den stärksten Stupor ab, den er je ausgesprochen hatte. Er bäumte sich auf, legte all seine Kraft in dieses eine Wort und schleuderte Lupin ein gewaltiges, kraftvolles _'Stupor!' _entgegen

Ein kraftvoller roter Strahl schlängelte sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf Lupin mitten in die Brust, schleuderte den Werwolf so weit von Snape weg, so dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür krachte, vor der Snape noch vor wenigen Minuten selbst gehockt und gezitterte hatte. Doch der Zauber brach nicht ab, nachdem Snape ihn ausgesprochen hatte, der Strahl verlängerte sich, bildete eine leuchtend rote Linie aus Snapes Zauberstab und versenkte sich in Lupins Körper.

Der Werwolf wurde von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt, es sah fast so aus, als könne er den Stupor nicht kompensieren und eine leuchtend rote Korona hatte sich um den zuckenden Leib gebildet.

Snape wollte aufhören, den Zauber abbrechen, einfach aufhören. Doch es ging nicht, der Zauber wurde einfach nicht schwächer, sondern behielt seine bisherige Intensität bei. Seine gesamten Ängste hatte er in diesen einen Zauber gelegt und er konnte ihn nicht mehr stoppen, weil er auch seine Ängste dem Wolf gegenüber kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Eigentlich wollte er Lupin nicht verletzen, er wollte ihn nur ausschalten, und jetzt schien es fast so, als könne er nicht aufhören. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er bereit gewesen Lupin etwas einzugestehen, von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es jemals in ihm existieren könnte, und nun war er drauf und dran, die Person, obwohl er ihn umbringen wollte, zu vernichten. Den Einzigen, der vielleicht je für ihn empfinden könnte.

Es kostete Snape all seine Kraft, um den Zauberstab ein wenig abzulenken, ihn aus der geraden Linie herauszureißen. Mühsam dachte er an die vielen schönen Stunden mit Lupin, wie er immer wieder versucht hatte, ihn aufzumuntern, ihn mit seiner unerschütterlichen Fröhlichkeit anzustecken. Diese Gedanken halfen ihm dabei, den Zauberstab Stück für Stück abzulenken.

Schweiß trat wieder auf seine Stirn, Zeichen der Anstrengung, nicht der Angst. Zentimeter für Zentimeter bewegte er seinen Arm nach oben und riss damit unweigerlich seinen Zauberstab mit. Und nach schier endlosen Minuten, in denen sein Zauber einen Bogen bildete und immer noch auf Lupin niederging, hatte er es fast geschafft. Tränen der Angst und der Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg, und ein leise geflüstertes „Lupin" stärkte Snape ein allerletztes Mal.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich krampfhaft an und er schrie all seinen Schmerz hinaus als er den Zauberstab nach oben Riss und die letzten Funken des Schockzaubers in die Decke feuerte.

Sein Arm wurde schwächer während er darauf wartete, dass der Zauber endlich abebben würde, auch er wurde schwächer, zunächst hatte er seine Kräfte in den Stupor gelegt und dann musste er sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumen um den Zauber zu durchbrechen.

Doch schließlich ließ er nach, der Strahl wurde schwächer und dünner und verschwand schließlich.

Snape ließ langsam seinen Arm sinken, spürte ihn kaum noch. Er fühlte lediglich eine erschöpfende Taubheit.

..:oO8Oo:..

Langsam spührte Severus, wie die alte Stärke in seinen rechten Arm zurück kehrte. Er schloss die Hand fester um den Griff seines Zauberstabes, fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln zusammenzogen. Ein freudiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine ausgedörrten Lippen. Erschöpft und durstig zog er langsam sein Bein aus dem Loch, in das er vor wenigen Augenblicken gestürzt war, kurz bevor Lupin ihn angegriffen hatte.

Severus seufzte schwer, stemmte sich ächzend gegen die Schwerkraft und zog sich langsam und schwerfällig aus dem Loch.

Was er nicht vermeiden konnte, waren immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu dem fast reglosen Körper des Werwolves. Lupin lag einfach nur da, regte sich nicht, gab keinen erkennbaren Laut des Lebens von sich. Doch das stetige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes ließ Snape erleichtert aufatmen. Er lebte noch.

Immer wieder glitten seine argwöhnische Blicke zu Lupin, prüften kurz und routiniert die Lebenszeichen. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er sich dem Werwolf nähern. So lange Lupin noch lebte, war alles in Ordnung.

Snape ließ sich auf der untersten Treppenstufe nieder und beobachtete den Wolf. Wenn endlich der neue Tag anbrechen würde, konnte er Lupin, zurückverwandelt in seine menschliche Gestalt, zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Sie würde ihn zusammenflicken und den Schaden, den er in seiner blinden Wut angerichtet hat, wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Wenn er sich doch nur ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte. Seine Ängste hatten wieder einmal alles zerstört. Lupin hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keine Angst zeigen sollte. Doch was erwartete er? Vor ihm hatte ein ausgewachsener, nach seinem Blut lüsterner Werwolf gestanden. Und er hatte geknurrt. War ganz eindeutig feindlich gesinnt.

Und Snape hegte nicht den leisesten Zweifel, dass der Wolf irgendetwas anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte, als ihm die Kehle herauszureißen. Hundebesitzer behaupteten zwar auch immer felsenfest, dass ihr „Kleiner" nur spielen wollte, selbst wenn er seine Fänge schon gefährlich tief in die Oberschenkel ihres Opfers gegraben hatte. Allerdings blieb ein Werwolf ein Werwolf. Und Snapes traumatischstes Erlebnis mit dieser Gattung, ja mit genau DIESEM Werwolf, würde jede noch so vernünftige Argumentation schlagen.

Todes angst blieb Todesangst. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er oder ich. So hieß es doch? Darwinismus. Selbst dieser Muggel hatte erkannt, wie das Spiel lief. So und nicht anders. Gefressen oder gefressen werden. Und Snape wollte verdammt noch mal nicht gefressen werden. Schon gar nicht von Lupin.

Später würde er sein schlechtes Gewissen in schottischem Scotch ertrinken. Und Lupin, wenn er das hier überleben sollte und wieder zu sich kam, die andere Hälfte der Flasche anbieten.

Sein Plan war zum reinsten Desaster mutiert.

Wieder glitt sein Blick über das zerzauste Fell des Werwolfs und Snape fasste einen letzten Entschluss. Wenn Lupin das alles hier nicht überleben sollte, so konnte Snape wenigstens sein Gewissen erleichtern.

Langsam erhob sich der Tränkemeister und ging zu dem leblosen Tier, ging etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt in die Hocke und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen Lupins Fell, strich sanft hindurch und ließ seine Fingerkuppen auf einem brauen Flecken ruhen.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Lupin", murmelte Snape und vergrub seine Finger tief im Fell des Werwolfes.

..:oO8Oo:..

Ach verdammt, das passt so wunderbar als Abschluss für dieses Kapitel. J Ich könnte zwar noch weiterschreiben, weiß auch schon, was als Nächstes passiert, aber ich werde hier dennoch einen kleinen Bruch vollziehen. Passt einfach.

Aber dafür wird das nächste Kapitel nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. J

Man ließt sich...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Daeny


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel:** Mondsüchtig

**Autor:** Daeny

**Kapitel:** 7?

**Pairing**: RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

**Rating: **NC-17, Slash

**Zusammenfassung**: Remus erwacht auf der Krankenstation und ist völlig allein...

**Danke:** an M, die dieses Kapitel im Eiltempo durchgepflügt hat.

_**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie._

..:oO8Oo:..

Steril und weiß, ein beißender Geruch nach Reinigungszaubern stach ihm in die Nase, versengte sein empfindliches Riechorgan und ließ ihn krampfhaft die Augen zusammenpressen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er den Drang zu niesen.

Tränen traten vor Anstrengung in seine Augen, konnten aber auch von dem leichten Kitzeln, das der beißende Geruch in seiner Nase hinterlassen hatte, herrühren.

Langsam ließ der Drang, sich lautstark mit einem kräftigen Nieser bemerkbar zu machen, nach und er konnte wieder halbwegs normal atmen, ohne bei jedem Atemzug eine weitere Welle starken Kribbelns unterdrücken zu müssen.

Woher kam eigentlich dieser Geruch? Er schien ihm vage vertraut, aber dennoch, irgendwie konnte er ihn nicht so recht einordnen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Glieder schmerzten und seine Kehle war so trocken, dass sie brannte, wenn er schluckte. Sein Hals fühlte sich wie Schleifpapier an und er würde sicher gewinnen, wenn er Wetten auf den Klang seiner Stimme abschloss.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, wenn er an die stolze Summe dachte, die er bei einer solchen Wette verdienen könnte. Damit wären seine Schulden Geschichte.

Doch zunächst wollte er sich mit etwas Elementarerem beschäftigen: Seine Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen. Zu diesem Zweck unterdrückte er die Kopfschmerzen und zwang sich geduldig, seine Lider zu heben.

Weiß, um ihn herum war es weiß, und dieses grelle Weiß blendete seine empfindlichen Augen. Er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und beschloss, diese Erkundungstour später und vor allem in etwas gemäßigterem Tempo fortzusetzen.

Langsam beruhigten sich seine Augen wieder, der stechende Schmerz ließ nach. Für die nächsten Minuten lauschte er einfach dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens und freute sich an der simplen Tatsache, dass es schlug, kraftvoll gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

Tja, er hatte zwar kein Geld, aber sein Körper schien in Ordnung zu sein. Bis auf diese bohrenden Kopfschmerzen. Aber auch die würden irgendwann vergehen. Kopfschmerzen, so hatte er erst vor kurzem gelesen, waren schiere Einbildung, denn eigentlich hatte der menschliche Körper keine schmerzempfindlichen Nerven im Gehirn. Also woher sollten Kopfschmerzen kommen, wenn nicht aus seiner Phantasie?

Gut, schließlich war er bereit, einen zweiten Versuch zu wagen. Seine Augen müssten sich nur wieder an das Licht gewöhnen. Vermutlich hatte er nur etwas lange geschlafen.

Gemächlich hob er die Lider und schloss sie sofort, wenn das Licht zu grell wurde. Dann öffnete er sie kurze Zeit später wieder, immer einen Spalt breit mehr.

Und so gelang es ihm schließlich, seine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Doch seine Umgebung konnte er immer noch nicht begutachten. Durch die Tränen, die vor Schmerz und Anstrengung geflossen waren, war sein Blick verschleiert. Einzig ein paar dunkle Umrisse konnte er vor der strahlenden Helligkeit ausmachen. Aber was es genau war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Er blinzelte schließlich ein paar Mal, versuchte, die Tränenflüssigkeit aus den Augen zu pressen. Ermutigt durch den ersten Erfolg des Augenöffnens versagte er auch hier nicht.

Schließlich waren vor ihm die Umrisse einer weißen Vitrine zu erkennen. Hinter den Glasscheiben standen verschiedene Fläschchen, beschriftet mit weißen Etiketten. Doch was darauf stand konnte er nicht erkennen, dazu war er zu weit weg. Und er erkannte das Gestell eines Bettes, zwei Beine unter einer weißen Leinendecke, zwei Füße, die Zehen zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Seine Zehen.

Wieder huschte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er beschloss eine etwas gewagtere Aufgabe anzugehen. Die Bewegung seiner Gliedmaßen war vor wenigen Minuten zwar noch nicht möglich gewesen, aber durch den recht ordentlichen zurückliegenden Erfolg konnte die nächste Aktion auch nur positiv enden.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen nach links gleiten, drehte ihn vorsichtig um. Er spürte zwar einen starken, ziehenden Schmerz im Nacken, doch er ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Schließlich wollte er sehen, was rechts neben ihm war.

Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er sah einen weißen Vorhang, der ihn vor dem Rest dieses Raumes trennte. Mist. Allerdings entdeckte er auch ein weißes Nachttischen. Verschiedene Fläschchen, ähnlich denen in der Vitrine, standen hier bereit. Er wüsste nur zu gerne, was sie enthielten oder ob sie für den beißenden Geruch verantwortlich waren.

Nun gut, die rechte Seite hatte er erkundet. Blieb nur noch die linke Seite. Langsam, genau auf den Schmerz achtend, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in die ursprüngliche Position und ließ ihn dann langsam nach rechts gleiten. Auch in dieser Lage war ein deutlich ziehender Schmerz spürbar. Aber dieser Schmerz störte ihn nun nicht weiter, er war bereits zu einer Tatsache geworden, die man eben akzeptierte, wenn sie da war. Man konnte es nicht ändern. Der Schmerz war einfach da.

Die rechte Seite, so fand er, war äußerst interessant. Immerhin stand auch hier ein kleines Nachttischen, doch auf ihm stand lediglich ein gläserner Krug und ein Glas mit Wasser.

Und wenn er sich etwas mehr bemühte, konnte er sogar aus dem Fenster sehen. Es war leicht geöffnet und eine sanfte Brise bewegte den Vorhang, der um sein Bett herum gezogen war, um ihm mehr Intimität zu verschaffen.

Langsam begann er zu begreifen, was ihm so vertraut an dem Geruch vorkam. Er hatte dies immer gerochen, wenn er krank war. Und dies, so schien ihm, kam recht häufig vor.

Allein dieses Bett, nein, bestimmt nicht dieses Bett, nur die Art des Bettes, war ihm so vertraut, aber irgendwie konnte er den Gedanken nicht fassen. Er entwischte ihm, entglitt seinem Fassungsvermögen und verschwand in den Untiefen seines Bewusstseins, oder Unterbewusstseins.

Er versuchte noch, dem Gedanken hinterher zu jagen, als leise Schritte außerhalb des vom Vorhang begrenzten Bereiches ihn aufhorchen ließen. Angestrengt spitzte er die Ohren, die Schritte waren noch zu weit entfernt, doch schienen sich eindeutig auf ihn zu zu bewegen, sie wurden lauter, und schließlich wurde der Vorhang sanft beiseite geschoben und eine freundliche, ältere Dame schob ihr lächelndes Gesicht in sein Blickfeld.

„Oh, Professor, Sie sind ja wach?", rief sie erfreut aus und schob den Vorhang schließlich gänzlich auf. Mit plötzlicher Intensität vernahm er die schreckliche Größe des Raumes, die vielen in ordentlichen Linien aufgereihten Betten, Gott sei Dank alle leer. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand hier so sah.

Ihn wie sah? Er lag doch lediglich in einem Bett, hier waren viele Betten, wie in einem Schlafsaal. Seltsamerweise würde er sich in einem Schlafsaal nicht unwohl fühlen, hier schon.

„Professor?", hakte die ältere Dame fragend nach und folgte seinem Blick, den er unsicher im Raum hin und her schweifen ließ.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Er sah hastig zu ihr auf und versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln, doch alles was er zustande brachte, erzeugte Schmerzen in seinen Mundwinkeln und er beließ es dabei.

Es ging ihm eigentlich gar nicht gut – er fühlte sich zertreten, durchgekaut, verdaut und wieder ausgespuckt. Und das, was von ihm übrig war, lag hier in diesem Bett und war nicht in der Lage sich aufzurichten, geschweigedenn seine Gliedmaßen zu kontrollieren. Einzig sein Kopf hörte noch auf die Kommandos seines Gehirns.

Als er keine Antwort gab, bildeten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn. Sie griff nach einer Lampe, die wohl auf einem der Tischchen links und rechts neben seinem Bett gestanden haben musste und hielt sie dicht vor sein Gesicht. Sie starrte ihm angestrengt in die Augen, versuchte darin eine Antwort zu finden, doch ihr Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg, was wohl nicht minder daran lag, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

Leider war er sich dessen kaum bewusst. Er hatte noch versucht, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, da war sie schon zur Probe übergegangen.

Nun zog sie sein rechtes Lid schmerzhaft nach oben und er wollte schreien, wollte sie bitten, damit aufzuhören. Doch noch nicht mal seine Stimmbänder waren gewillt, ihren Dienst aufzunehmen.

Nach mehreren Versuchen gab er schließlich frustriert auf und fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Was immer die Dame beschloss mit ihm anzustellen, er hatte keine Möglichkeit sie daran zu hindern.

Und sie stellte so einiges mit ihm an, dessen Sinnigkeit er allerdings nicht erkannte. Schlussendlich verschwand sie wieder und er seufzte erleichtert auf, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem älteren Herrn zurückzukehren. Die kurze Atempause musste er wohl für ein Nickerchen genutzt haben, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie lange die Dame fort gewesen war.

Der ältere Herr beugte sich besorgt über ihn. „Remus, mein Junge, können Sie mich verstehen?"

Nun, da sein Kopf noch nicht seinen Dienst aufgegeben hatte, nickte er sachte, ohne sich dabei zu viel zu bewegen. Doch dann... Wer war Remus? War das sein Name? Wie war sein Name? Hatte er ihn vergessen? Er hatte die ganze Zeit noch nicht über seinen Namen nachgedacht. Nun, man dachte ja auch nicht über seinen eigenen Namen nach, man wusste ihn. So einfach war das. Aber irgendwie musste er ihm wohl entfallen sein.

Remus, nun gut, dieser Name war so gut wie jeder andere. Dennoch schüttelte er nach dem sanften Nicken heftig den Kopf, nur um anzudeuten, dass er seinen Namen nicht gekannt hatte.

Der ältere Herr runzelte sichtlich betroffen die Stirn und blickte vielsagend zu der Dame. Auch sie schien besorgt und versicherte ihm, dass bei besonders starken Anwendungen von Schockzaubern hin und wieder ein Gedächtnisverlust verkommen könnte. Es sei zwar eine Seltenheit, aber damit nicht völlig unmöglich.

Remus, wenn er so hieß, runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. Die Dame redete schnell und es erforderte seine gesamte Kraft, ihr nur annährend zu folgen.

Aber wie konnte er sein Gedächtnis verlieren, er wusste doch noch so viele Dinge. Zum Beispiel wusste er, was ein Bett war. Er hatte es früher einmal gelernt, aber wie er es erlernt hatte, wusste er das noch? Nun ja, ein Bett war eigentlich immer vorhanden gewesen...

Schlechtes Beispiel.

Er wusste aber auch, dass er immer wenig Geld gehabt hatte und dass er Schulden hatte und ihm kamen noch einige andere Dinge in den Sinn.

Der ältere Herr beugte sich wieder über ihn, lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Nun, wisst Ihr denn, wer ich bin, Remus?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und der ältere Herr wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte ihn, der Mann war ihm so vertraut, genauso wie die ältere Dame, aber irgendwie... Er konnte den Gedanken nicht greifen. Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf kamen ihm ihre Namen in den Sinn, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, sich weiter auf sie zu konzentrieren. Alleine das Wachbleiben erforderte seine gesamte Kraft.

Remus seufzte tief und schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen.

Die Dame fasste den älteren Herrn an die Schulter und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Es ist noch zu früh, Albus. Geben wir ihm Zeit, sich zu erholen."

Der Mann, den die Dame Albus genannt hatte, nickte, doch Remus konnte spüren, wie enttäuscht er war. Nun, er selbst war auch enttäuscht, enttäuscht von sich selbst, von allem. Man vergaß doch nicht einfach seine Vergangenheit, seinen Namen, oder wie man seine Hand hebt oder wie man... er erschauderte. Oder wie man sprach.

Doch der Gedanke war ihm noch nicht richtig in den Sinn gekommen, da umhüllte ihn auch schon eine sanfte Dunkelheit, zog ihn hinab in die Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit, und sein geschundener, schmerzender Körper hieß diesen traumlosen, tiefen, aber sehr heilsamen Schlaf willkommen.

Die Gedanken fielen wie verwelkte Blätter im Herbst von ihm, und ließen ihn ruhen, ausruhen vom vielen Denken.

..:oO8Oo:..

Er lehnte sich müde an die große Schwenktür, die zur Krankenstation führte und verweilte dort ein paar Augenblicke, er wollte sich lediglich ein wenig ausruhen. Seit vorgestern Morgen hatte er kein Auge mehr zu getan, lediglich ein wenig gedöst als er auf Madame Pomfreys Diagnose gewartet hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte zum anderen Ende das Saales, dort hatte die umsichtige Medihexe einen abgeschotteten Bereich für Remus hergestellt, abgetrennt von der restlichen Krankenstation mit einem weißen Vorhang und einem starken _Silencio_.

So konnte er die letzten Stunden ausruhen, ungestört von den doch wenigen, aber störenden Besuchen der Schüler Hogwarts. Zwar wussten sie noch nichts vom Zustand ihres Lehrers, dennoch waren hier und da ein paar kleine Blessuren vorhanden, die versorgt werden wollten.

Severus seufzte müde auf. Vor wenigen Minuten war der Direktor zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen und beide unterhielten sich jetzt im Flüsterton, vermutlich über Remus' Zustand. Und den Blicken nach zu urteilen, welche die Medihexe ihm immer wieder zu warf, konnte ihr Bericht nicht sonderlich beruhigend ausfallen.

Auch der Direktor schien beunruhigt, warf ihm ab und zu sorgenvolle Blicke zu. Severus stöhnte. Nun gut, er hatte es verbockt. Sei's drum.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, atmete tief durch und glättete seine lange, schwarze Robe. Er würde tun, was nötig war, um Remus zu helfen, was immer er auch angerichtet haben mochte.

Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er auf den Vorhang zu, doch Poppy hielt ihn mit einer drohenden Geste zurück, und nahm den Direktor, der plötzlich außerordentlich enttäuscht, ja beinahe wirklich alt wirkte, am Arm und führte ihn von Remus' Bett fort, zu Severus.

Severus zog die Stirn kraus und sah Poppy fragend an, wollte sie mit eindringlichen Blicken auffordern, ihr zu berichten, was mit Albus, ja, verdammt, mit Remus los war. So allmählich kamen ihm Zweifel. Er war doch gar kein so mächtiger Zauberer, seine Kräfte waren begrenzt. Er wäre nie in der Lage gewesen...

„Severus, bitte folge mir in mein Büro", seufzte Albus und streifte ihn lediglich mit einem beiläufigen, aber doch sehr ernsthaften Blick. „Ich glaube, es gibt Einiges zu bereden."

..:oO8Oo:..

Severus nickte wie in Trance, sein Blick immer noch auf das Bett am Ende des Saales gerichtet. Poppy war gerade dabei, den Vorhang wieder zu richten. Ihr Blick verweilte einen Moment auf der Person, die hinter dem Vorhang lag, und Severus konnte erkennen, wie sich tiefe Spuren von Mitgefühl und Trauer in ihre Wangen eingruben. Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange und sie wirkte mit einem Male so jung und hilflos.

Ihn überkam ein Gefühl der Panik. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? War Remus etwa schwer verletzt? Wie ging es ihm? Severus war schon drauf und dran, auf das Bett zuzustürmen, den Vorhang bei Seite zu reißen und sich selbst ein Bild dessen zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Verdammt, er fühlte sich so schuldig, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und dieses Gefühl ließ die ewige Maske, die er sich zugelegt hatte, für einen winzigen Augenblick bröckeln. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte in diesem nur Sekunden dauernden Moment den wahren Severus Snape erkannt. Doch es war niemand da, der für dieses kleine Schauspiel Aufmerksamkeit besaß und als der Direktor nach Severus rief, setzte dieser seine alte, versteinerte Maske wieder auf und folgte seinem Dienstherrn mit wehender Robe.

..:oO8Oo:..

Dumbledore ließ sich müde in seinen Sessel direkt hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken. Auch er hatte die vergangen sechsunddreißig Stunden nicht geschlafen. Er hatte sich lange Sorgen um seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemacht, dennoch stand es außer seiner Macht, etwas für Remus zu tun. Seine einzige Aufgabe war es, Severus von dem Zustand seines Kollegen zu unterrichten. Und dieser schien so nervös, dass er seine ordentlich gefaltete und geglättete Robe zwischen den Fingern zerknetete und mit dem Schweiß seiner nervösen Hände durchtränkte.

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation kam Albus nicht umhin ein wenig zu lächeln. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein winziges Bisschen nach oben und der Ausdruck amüsierter Gelassenheit erhellte für wenige Momente seine Augen, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und Severus ein Zitronenbonbon anbot.

Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Severus das Angebot an und steckte sich äußerst jungenhaft eines der sauren Bonbons in den Mund, woraufhin er angewidert das Gesicht verzog, aber dennoch tapfer darauf herum kaute.

Albus lächelte, aber sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Nun galt es, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke den Kopf zu waschen. Remus konnte er leider nicht bestrafen, denn dieser schien sich nicht mal an seinen Namen zu erinnern.

„Severus, Severus...", seufzte Albus und faltete in Oberlehrermanier die Hände und legte sie auf seine Schreibunterlage.

Der Angesprochene erwiderte zaghaft den Blick seines Direktors, jetzt sah er fast so aus, wie vor knapp 30 Jahren, als er noch ein Junge war und wie ein kleiner Junge saß er auch jetzt vor ihm, sich seiner Schuld völlig bewusst.

„Du, ihr, hättet zu mir kommen sollen", begann Albus vorsichtig. „Wir hätten gemeinsam eine Lösung finden können, ich habe schon so oft dafür gesorgt, dass Remus die Vollmondnächte ohne Schwierigkeiten..." Dumbledore hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, sein Blick traf die stechenden Augen von Severus. Nun ja, nur ein einziges Mal kam es zu Schwierigkeiten. Bitter schluckte er die Worte, die er noch sagen wollte, hinunter.

„Nun ja", begann er nach einer Weile wieder. „Wir hätten jedenfalls eine Lösung gefunden. Ohne dich der Gefahr auszusetzen, eine Nacht mit Remus in der Hütte verbringen zu müssen. Die Hütte ist sicher."

„Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher", meldete sich nun Severus das erste Mal, seit er im Büro des Direktors war, zu Wort. „Sie wurde seit Jahren nicht mehr von Remus benutzt. Und wenn er sie in den vergangenen Monaten nutzte, dann immer unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes." Ein gehässiges Lächeln zuckte um Severus' Lippen, jetzt war er wieder der Alte. Bissig, angriffslustig.

„Doch dieser sture Bettvorleger musste sich ja meinen Anweisungen widersetzen und hat den Trank nicht zu sich genommen."

Severus hätte auch genauso gut mit dem Finger auf Remus zeigen und _„Es ist alles seine Schuld!"_ plärren können. Ein trotziges Kind hätte es nicht besser gekonnt. Aber Severus war nun mal kein Kind mehr, und als Mann hatte er Verantwortung für seine Taten zu tragen.

„Ungeachtet der Schuldfrage, hättet ihr zu mir kommen müssen", Albus ignorierte Severus Einwand völlig. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Severus."

Snape schluckte bitter. Dumbledore würde ihn nicht anbrüllen, ihn nicht beschuldigen, nein, er würde ihm ruhig und sachlich seine eigenen Verfehlungen darlegen. Doch das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Albus' Augen drückten solch tiefe Enttäuschung aus, dass Severus das Herz schwer wurde. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er seinen Vater enttäuscht. Eigentlich erwartete er eine Tracht Prügel, Schimpfe, irgend etwas wogegen er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Aber er wusste von seinen Taten, kannte seine Verfehlungen und war sich der Schuld nur allzu tief bewusst.

Und Albus hatte mit dieser Vorgehensweise immer die besten Ergebnisse erzielt. Auch wenn er manchmal glaubte, die Menschen manipulieren zu müssen, so tat er doch unbewusst genau das Richtige. Er war immer einfühlsam, hatte ewig ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer, und genau diese Eigenschaft hatten Remus und Severus mit Füßen getreten, indem sie auf eigene Faust losgezogen waren... und scheiterten.

Severus blickte demütig zu Boden und studierte eine Zeit lang intensiv seine Schuhe, bevor er langsam wieder aufblickte und dem Direktor tief in die Augen blickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", brachte er schließlich nur mühsam hervor. Der Direktor nickte, doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. Es würde Zeit brauchen, diesen Schmerz, diese Enttäuschung zu überwinden.

„Wie geht es Remus?", fragte Severus, nachdem er meinte, lange genug geschwiegen zu haben. Immerhin brannte ihm diese Frage schon seit Stunden unter den Fingernägeln. Und nichts zu wissen, war eindeutig schlimmer als die Wahrheit. Wenn er wusste, was genau mit Remus passiert war, könnte er sich in seine Bücher vergraben und nach einem Hilfsmittel zur Genesung fahnden.

Albus seufzte schwer und sank in seinem großen Sessel in sich zusammen. Plötzlich sah er so alt aus, wie er war. Seine Augen glänzten nicht mehr, sondern huschten unruhig auf der Oberfläche seines großen Schreibtisches hin und her. Schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Severus wollte ihn nicht drängen, dennoch wurde er ungeduldig, rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wollte schon nach einem neuen Zitronenbonbon greifen, als sich Albus endlich räusperte.

„Ein _Stupor_ ist ein mächtiger Zauber, besonders wenn er von Angst geleitet wird, Severus", begann Albus. „Und du bist kein schwacher Zauberer. Ich erkenne die Absicht, Remus möglichst wenig Schmerz zuzufügen, und es wäre dir eventuell sogar gelungen, den Zauber unter Kontrolle zu halten und damit den Wolf zu betäuben."

Severus erstarrte, lauschte gebannt jedem Wort und konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten, Albus nicht seine nagendsten Fragen entgegenzuschleudern. Dennoch übte er sich in Geduld und marterte weiter mit seinen Fingern seine Robe.

„Aber deine Ängste gegenüber dem Werwolf – woran ich mit Sicherheit nicht ganz unschuldig bin – haben deine Kräfte so sehr verstärkt, dass du nicht mehr in der Lage warst, den Zauber zu kontrollieren." Schlussendlich hatte er es aber dennoch geschafft, den Zauber abzulenken. „Deine Freundschaft zu Remus hat dir vermutlich die nötige Kraft verliehen, dich aus dem Teufelskreis zu befreien." Albus seufzte ergeben. „Und Remus damit das Leben zu retten."

Severus fuhr zusammen.

„Wäre der Zauber nur wenige Minuten länger auf ihn eingegangen, hätte er vermutlich nicht überlebt. Ja, ein Mensch hätte diese gewaltige Macht wohl auch nicht überlebt. Aber als Werwolf konnte Remus überleben."

Severus atmete tief aus. Remus lebte also noch. Aber wie und in welchen Zustand? Zitternd erwartete er die Fortsetzung des Berichts.

Albus nickte ihm kurz zu, wartete bis sich Severus wieder gefasst hatte. „Aber es geht ihm nicht gut. Poppy hat ihm eine Menge Stärkungstrank verabreicht und er ist dennoch kaum in der Lage, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Jede Bewegung kostet ihn enorme Kräfte. Noch kann er sich nicht bewegen, spürt seine Glieder nicht. Aber Poppy geht davon aus, dass seine Kraft zurückkehren wird."

Wieder musste Severus erleichtert aufseufzen. Kräfte zurückerlangen, das klang doch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Als Albus Severus' Erleichterung sah, schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf. „Severus, er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Remus weiß nicht, wie er heißt, wer er ist."

Severus erstarrte. Okay, er musste zugeben, das war ein Schock. Seine Beine zitterten, ein beklommenes Gefühl der Angst und ein tiefer Schmerz des Verlustes breiteten sich in ihm aus. Das war es also, was Albus so zu schaffen machte. Man wusste von Gedächtnisverlust auf Grund des _Crucio_, der Grausamkeit und des Schmerzes, dem die Opfer des Dunklen Lords ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Diese Art von Amnesie war bekannt, auch wenn sie nicht behandelbar war.

Aber hier lag ein völlig anderer Fall vor. Remus war in Gestalt des Werwolfes von einem mächtigen, von Angst geleitetem _Stupor_ getroffen worden. Dieser Fall war völlig unbekannt, und somit auch ohne Therapiemöglichkeiten.

Nun konnte er sich auch die Niedergeschlagenheit in Poppys Gesicht erklären. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass die alte und vor allem sehr erfahrene Medihexe ratlos war.

„Severus?", rief ihn Albus schließlich aus seiner Starre. „Wir werden ihm helfen, einige Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungos sind bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Sie kommen nur für ihn, da er nicht transportfähig ist."

Severus nickte schwerfällig. Diese Geiferaffen würden sich an ihm laben, ihn pieksen und kneifen und so lange studieren, bis sie genug Material hatten, wie sie kriegen konnten. Und dann würden sie ihn fallen lassen. Denn er war ja schließlich nur ein... Werwolf.

Bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in Severus' Mund aus. Nein, er würde das nicht zulassen. Er würde sie beobachten, jeden ihrer Schritt genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen. Und, bei Merlin, wenn sie es auch nur wagten...

Albus schien seine Gedanken zu erkennen. „Niemand wird ihm wehtun, Severus. Poppy wird bei allen Untersuchungen zugegen sein." Der Direktor nickte sanftmütig und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, nur um den Tisch zu umrunden und Severus väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Er drückte diese aufmunternd.

Als Severus schließlich zu ihm aufsah, lächelte Albus, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum er das tat. Vielleicht nur, um dem anderen Mann etwas Hoffnung zu geben.

„Es wird alles gut werden", versicherte er ihm schließlich und ihre Blicke umfingen sich in einer kurzen, warmen Umarmung, bevor sich Severus steif erhob, von Albus verabschiedete und verschwand.

..:oO8Oo:..

Langsam hob sich der Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit um Remus' Blick, und diesmal war er schon kurz nach dem Aufwachen in der Lage, seine Augen zu öffnen. Doch es war dunkel, nur eine kleine Lampe erleuchtete den Bereich am Kopfende seines Bettes ein wenig.

Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, und auch das gelang ihm. Der Schmerz, an den er sich noch lebhaft erinnerte, war zwar allgegenwärtig, aber er war nicht mehr das unangenehme Ziehen, sondern hatte sich in ein dumpfes Pochen, tief in seinem Hinterkopf verwandelt. Das Pochen war zumindest leichter erträglich und es war ständig vorhanden, egal ob er seinen Kopf nun bewegte oder nicht.

Sein Blick fiel auf die ältere Dame, an die er sich nur mit Mühe noch erinnern konnte, die ihn vor einigen Stunden begrüßt hatte. Zwar war der restliche Bereich seiner Erinnerungen noch dunkel, aber es war eine Erinnerung. Er existierte auch in der Vergangenheit, es gab ein „War" und nicht nur ein „Jetzt". Einfach nur so zu existieren, ohne eine einzige Erinnerung an vergangene Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate, war grausam. Es war als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen, als würde man ihm seines Selbst berauben. Und jetzt, beim erneuten Aufwachen, fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so verloren. Diese eine winzige Erinnerung gab ihm die Kraft, auch seine Hand zu heben und die Dame vorsichtig am Knie zu berühren.

Sie las ein Buch, war völlig in der Geschichte oder der Abhandlung versunken. Doch als sie seine Hand fühlte, blickte sie auf, sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Ihr Lächeln strahle eine Zuversicht aus, die ihn belebte. Und er lächelte zurück.

Mit einem lauten Knall klappte sie das Buch zu und legte es neben ihn auf den Nachttisch.

„Nun, Remus", begann sie und beugte sich konzentriert über ihn. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Erkennen Sie mich wieder?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, schien einen Augenblick verwirrt.

Sie lachte herzlich. „Gut. Eine Frage nach der anderen. Erkennen Sie mich wieder?"

Remus nickte und ihr Lächeln strahlte ihn an. „Wissen Sie meinen Namen?" Sein Lächeln erstarb. In seinen Gedanken hatte er sie nur „Die Dame" genannt, aber an ihren Namen konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Es schien so, als müsse er ihn wissen. Vor seinem inneren Auge formten sich Buchstaben zu Wörtern, doch er schien vergessen zu haben, wie man sie las. Sie hatten zwar eine Bedeutung für ihn, aber er konnte sie nicht entziffern. Genauso gut hätten sie in chinesischen Schriftzeichen vor seinem inneren Auge tanzen können. Frustriert schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf.

Die Dame seufzte resigniert, besann sich dann aber wieder und gewann einen Teil ihres früheren Lächelns wieder. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, die Erinnerungen werden zurückkehren." Er nickte, teilte etwas von ihrer Zuversicht.

„Mein Name ist Poppy Pomfrey...", begann sie eine ausschweifende Erklärung über ihn, Hogwarts und die Krankenstation. Remus hörte interessiert zu, lauschte ihrer beruhigenden Stimme und ließ sich von ihr die Hand tätscheln. Sie endete schließlich mit einer Erklärung seiner kurzen Geschichte, so weit sie ihr vertraut war. Doch was genau passiert war, darüber schwieg sie sich aus. Auch als er sie fragend musterte, verneinte sie. Sie konnte die stumme Frage in seinen Augen lesen, doch eine Antwort, so erläuterte Madame Pomfrey, würde er später vom Direktor, dem älteren Herren, erhalten.

Remus, langsam gewöhnte er sich an diesen eigenartigen Namen, war mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden, schon wieder zu erschöpft, noch weitere Gedanken zu fassen. Bevor er einschlief, schenkte er der Medihexe noch ein dankbares Lächeln. Sie verdiente es, denn sie saß an seinem Bett und wachte über ihn. Und das machte Remus zufrieden und ließ ihn sich sicher fühlen.

..:oO8Oo:..

_In den Kerkern_

Severus Snape saß in seinem großen Sessel und beugte sich angestrengt über ein Buch, das er sich vor einigen Minuten aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Es behandelte verschiedene Flüche, sanfte Flüche, nicht _die Unverzeihlichen_.

Dennoch fand er nichts über die Anwendung des _Stupors_ in Bezug auf Werwölfe. Er hätte sich in den Finger beißen können! Wie war er nur auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen, Remus mit einem _Stupor_ anzugreifen. Er kannte ein ganzes Waffenarsenal anderer Flüche, aber nein, er musste sich ausgerechnet auf den _Stupor_ stürzen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es der erste Fluch war, den er gelernt hatte. Der Erste, der Kampfflüche, die wenigstens zu etwas zu gebrauchen waren. In seiner Schulzeit hatte er sich immer mit diesem Fluch verteidigt, dieser war ihm am Geläufigsten. Schlicht und einfach: Er beherrschte ihn wie aus dem FF.

Severus seufzte tief. Er hätte einen anderen anwenden können, die Folgen wären vielleicht anders verlaufen, aber das hatte er nicht. Nun war es an ihm, das, was er angerichtet hatte, wieder gerade zu biegen. Poppy Pomfrey war eine hervorragende Medihexe und es stand ihm nicht zu, ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen, aber das ganze Desaster war seine Schuld. Er hätte Remus davon überzeugen müssen Albus zu Rate zu ziehen. Doch stattdessen waren sie alleine gegangen. Was hatte er damit beweisen wollen? Dass er auch ohne Albus Dumbledore in der Lage war, eine Situation zu kontrollieren? Dass er fähig war?

Vielleicht. Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und verfluchte seine eigene Selbstsüchtigkeit. Er hatte Remus beeindrucken wollen, hatte ihm helfen wollen. Und doch? Vielleicht...

Resigniert schlug Severus das Buch zu und knallte es wütend auf den Tisch. So konnte er doch nicht lesen. Seine Konzentration war im Eimer, ein guter Schluck Whiskey würde ihn beruhigen und seine aufgewühlten Nerven beruhigen.

Träge schlurfte er zum Regal und genehmigte sich einen großzügigen Schluck aus der dunkelbraunen Karaffe. Mit dem vollen Glas in der Hand ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor den Kamin sinken, stützte den Kopf in die linke Hand und massierte sich gemächlich die Schläfen. Immer wieder nippte er an dem Glas und stellte bald zu seinem Ärgernis fest, dass es leer war.

Nun gut, er hatte sich vorgenommen, diese Flasche zusammen mit Remus zu leeren, also griff er zu dem billigeren Alkohol und verkorkte diese teurere Flüssigkeit wieder sicher und platzierte die Flasche als Mahnmal auf seinem Schreibtisch. Seinen Frust würde er heute Abend mit dem billigen Fusel ertränken, diese Flasche gebührte Remus.

Er seufzte wieder, ließ sich zum zweiten Mal in seinen Sessel sinken, in der einen Hand das Glas, in der anderen die Flasche. Und als das Glas leer war, ließ er es achtlos auf den Boden fallen und trank stattdessen aus der Flasche. Es spielte sowieso keine Rolle mehr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel**Mondsüchtig

**Autor** Daeny

** Kapitel:** 8

** Pairing:** RL/SS (Lupin/Snape)

** Rating** NC-17, Slash

** Zusammenfassung:** Die Ereignisse nehmen ihren Lauf, Severus hat Schuldgefühle und Madame Pomfrey ist ratlos. Ob ein Experte aus dem St. Mungos Remus beim Graben nach seinen Erinnerungen unterstützen kann?

** Danke:** an all die vielen Leser, die mich mit Reviews unterstützen. :)

_** Disclaimer:**Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent. Alleine die Idee entsprach meiner Fantasie. _

** Edit:**Rechtschreibung überarbeitet.

Kapitel 8

..:oO8Oo:..

Snape hatte die Flasche fast völlig geleert, sich Selbstvorwürfe gemacht und darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er Remus helfen konnte. Zu einem wirklich brauchbaren Ergebnis war er nicht gekommen, allerdings hatte er durch die viele Grübelei sein Glas und die halb volle Flasche Whiskey vergessen.

Er hockte mit dem Glas in der einen und mit der Flasche in der anderen Hand und starrte in das vor sich hin prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Die flackernden Flammen übten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sein erhitztes Gemüt aus und das kontinuierliche Knacken des Holzes steuerte den Fluss seiner Gedanken.

Genau wie das Feuer brannte die Scham, dem Dumbledores Schellte in ihm hinterlassen hatte, tief. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt. Jetzt, nach mehr als vier Stunden, kamen ihm bissige Bemerkungen, die er zu Dumbledores Ausführungen hätte anbringen können, in den Sinn. Doch die würde der alte Zauberer jetzt nicht mehr hören. Als es an der Zeit war, sich zu verteidigen, fehlten ihm einfach die Worte. Zu tief saß der Schock, der Schmerz, der Verlust.

Ja, er hatte eine Dummheit begangen, aber ein Severus Snape ließ sich nicht einfach wie ein kleiner Junge ausschimpfen. Schon von Kleinauf hatte er gelernt, sich gegen Spott und verbale Angriffe der anderen zu wehren, wenn auch nur mit bissigen Bemerkungen oder vernichtenden Blicken. Aber heute Abend war er wie erstarrt gewesen.

Das Schamgefühl vertiefte sich noch zusätzlich, als er an Dumbledores Blick dachte. Der Alte hatte guten Grund, ihn auszuschimpfen. Severus ärgerte sich auch weniger über Dumbledore, sein eigentlicher Ärger galt sich selbst.

Der Direktor hatte Recht gehabt, und Severus hätte die Schellte auch so kommentarlos über sich ergehen lassen, aber dass er nicht mal innerlich aufbegehrt hatte, verärgerte ihn zutiefst. Langsam glaubte er, sein jahrelanges Training, sich wenigstens innerlichen Spott zu gönnen, würde nachlassen und sei vergeblich gewesen.

Severus seufzte schwer, hob die Flasche an und stelle sie auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch, der neben seinem Lieblingssessel stand und das Bild eines gemütlichen Kaminbereichs abrundete. Sein Glas enthielt nur noch einen winzigen Rest Whiskey, gewöhnlicherweise verschwendete er keinen einzigen Tropfen dieses kostbaren Getränks, aber der Geschmack nach Whiskey war ihm für heute Nacht vergangen.

Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus seinem Ohrensessel und musste bitter feststellen, dass er doch ein wenig betrunken war, als seine Knie leicht zu zittern begannen und sich der Raum sanft um ihn herum bewegte. Leicht benebelt schwankte er zur Tür, musste sich allerdings noch einmal abstützen um nicht komplett das Gleichgewicht und damit die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Auf seinem Weg zur Apartmenttür gewöhnte er sich an die veränderte Situation und schwankte gemächlich weiter.

..:oO8Oo:..

Remus öffnete wieder die Augen, starrte kurz an die weiße Decke und wandte dann seinen Blick nach rechts, vielleicht saß Madame Pomfrey, deren Name ihm sofort einfiel, noch dort. Aber dort saß nur ein mürrisch dreinblickender Mann, der seinen Blick stur in ein Buch gesteckt hatte und konzentriert las.

Er runzelte die Stirn, an diese Person konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was ja auch nichts Neues war. Das Gesicht des anderen Mannes strahlte auch nicht gerade eine herzliche Freundlichkeit aus, wie Madame Pomfreys es getan hatte. Remus brauchte also ein paar Sekunden um sich zum Ansprechen seines "Wächters" zu überwinden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie man sprach, öffnete er den Mund und krächzte ein stockendes "Hallo" heraus.

Die Augen des anderen Mannes sprangen von dem Buch auf und richteten ihren stechenden Blick auf Remus halb geöffnete Augen. Noch traute er sich nicht, seine Augen dem gedämpften Licht, es schien Nacht zu sein, auszusetzen, denn er hatte immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen.

Remus hatte eigentlich eine Antwort von dem anderen Mann erwartet, doch dieser starrte ihn einige Sekunden verblüfft an, bevor seine Mundwinkel zuckten, so als würde er sich an einem Lächeln versuchen, es aber nicht hinkriegen. Remus suchte nach dem passenden Wort. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als könnte der Mann nicht richtig lächeln.

Dafür konnte es Remus umso besser. Er zog die Mundwinkel breit und grinste den anderen Mann an. Dieser reagierte sofort darauf.

"Lassen Sie dieses dümmliche Grinsen, Lupin", fuhr der Mann ihn harsch an und klappte das Buch lautstark zu. "Sie sollten lieber Ihre Kräfte schonen."

Remus' Lächeln verschwand und er nickte reuevoll. "Ich meine, es geht mir eigentlich schon viel besser." Zwar kam der Satz nur stockend über seine Lippen und seine Kehle fühlte sich staubig und ausgedörrt an, aber er konnte sprechen. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde es ihm erst so richtig bewusst. Er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, Laute von sich gegeben und sie nicht nur gedacht.

Wieder setzte er ein Grinsen auf, aber diesmal war es ein Triumphierendes, kein Dümmliches.

Der andere Mann nickte nachdenklich. "Nun, ich möchte Sie ja nicht enttäuschen, aber so richtig gut geht es Ihnen noch nicht, wenn Sie immer noch hier auf der Krankenstation sind und Madame Pomfrey Sie nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lässt."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich kurz suchend um. "Aber sie ist doch gar nicht hier!", empörte er sich.

Der Mann nickte. "Ja. Das haben Sie völlig richtig erkannt." Remus blinzelte verwirrt. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

Der Mann musste seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet haben, denn er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Madame Pomfrey wollte keine Sekunde von Ihrer Seite weichen, also habe ich ihr angeboten, die Wache für heute Nacht zu übernehmen."

Remus blickte an dem Mann vorbei aus dem Fenster. Ein sanfter heller Streifen zeichnete sich am Horizont ab und kündigte den herannahenden Morgen an. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden, denn der Himmel war klar.

"Danke", murmelte Remus und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Mann zu, der vermutlich die ganze Nacht bei ihm gesessen und über ihn gewacht hatte. Der Mann nickte ihm kurz zu.

"Sie wollte, dass jemand bei Ihnen ist, falls Sie aufwachen sollten."

Remus lächelte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich gut aufgehoben und umsorgt. Diesen Menschen musste wirklich viel an ihm liegen, dass sie sich so aufopferungsvoll um ihn kümmerten. Er war zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr, dennoch hielten sie es für nötig, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Eine Welle des Glücks überrollte ihn. Er musste ein wirklich beneidenswerter Mensch gewesen sein, bevor es hier passiert war.

Auch wenn er es für unpassend hielt, so konnte er dennoch nicht länger warten. Immerhin wollte er den Mann in seinen Gedanken nicht immer nur "den Mann" nennen.

"Und wer sind Sie?", fragte er schließlich.

Abrupt verschwand der fast friedvolle Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes und an seine Stelle trat eine Bitterkeit, der Remus schockierte. Hastig griff er nach dem Buch und erhob sich.

"Derjenige, der für diesen Schlamassel verantwortlich ist", presste er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hindurch und floh regelrecht von der Krankenstation, einen gänzlich verwirrten Remus zurücklassend.

..:oO8Oo:..

Durch das westliche Fenster seines Büros drangen bereits die ersten Sonnenstahlen. Sie erfüllten den Raum mit sanftem Licht, machten die tanzenden Staubkörnchen in der Luft sichtbar und sammelten sich schließlich in einer Kaskade aus Licht auf dem Boden.

Dumbledore hob langsam den Kopf und kniff die Augen gegen das gleißende Licht zusammen. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und versuchte so, die drohende Erschöpfung noch ein wenig länger hinauszuzögern. Die vergangenen zwei Nächte seit Vollmond waren nicht von erholsamer Ruhe erfüllt gewesen, stattdessen hatte er sich in seinem Bett hin und hergewälzt und nach einer Lösung für Remus Lupins kleines Problem gesucht.

Das Bücherwälzen hatte Dumbledore bereits aufgegeben. Wenn es eine mögliche Therapie gab, dann wäre sie sicherlich so bekannt und berühmt, dass er von ihr gehört haben musste. Oder Poppy.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, rückte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang mit den goldenen Sternen und Monden zurecht und strich ihn über seinem fast nicht vorhandenen Bauch glatt. Schließlich nahm er seine Brille in die Hand und putzte sie nachdenklich. Sein Blick verweilte irgendwo in weiter Ferne, folgte seinen Gedanken. Albus seufzte schwerfällig auf und setzte sich die nun blank polierte Brille auf die Nase.

Nach dem Frühstück würde er ein paar persönliche Sachen von Remus aus seinen Gemächern holen, sie zu ihm bringen. Und mit etwas Glück würde sich der Werwolf zumindest an ein paar bruchstückhafte Details erinnern.

Remus Lupin saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und genoss ein leichtes Frühstück, welches Madame Pomfrey ihm gestattet hatte. Eier, ein wenig Toast, keine Butter. Sein Magen würde noch kein Fett vertragen, nachdem er die letzten Tage nur Stärkungstränke zu sich genommen hatte. Remus nahm es hin, das Ei schmeckte ohnehin zu köstlich, um sich noch über die nicht vorhandene Butter auf dem Toast zu beschweren.

Wieder tauchte er seinen kleinen Löffel in die gelbe, cremige Masse und schob ihn genüsslich in den Mund. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie gerne er ein gekochtes Ei zum Frühstück verzehrte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr wirklich an den Geschmack erinnern und dieses kleine Ei war bei Weitem das Köstlichste, was er je gegessen hatte. Nun ja, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Madame Pomfrey leistete ihm pflichtschuldig Gesellschaft und plauderte ein wenig über das alltägliche Geschehen in der Schule. Remus hörte ihr nicht richtig zu, sagten ihm die Namen der Personen, die sie in ihren Ausführungen erwähnte, ja doch nichts. Ihre Stimme hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und lullte ihn sanft ein. Die Sonne kitzelte ihn in der Nase und seine noch immer empfindlichen Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das Licht.

Doch als Madame Pomfrey über einen Jungen berichtete, der sich beim Quidditch einen Arm gebrochen hatte, horchte Remus plötzlich interessiert auf.

"Wie war noch sein Name?", fragte er hastig nach, bevor die Medihexe ihre Ausführungen fortsetzen konnte.

Madame Pomfrey hielt inne, starrte ihn kurz irritiert an, bevor sie den Namen des Jungen wiederholte. "Potter, Harry Potter. Er hat sich beim Training den Arm gebrochen, wollte eine Rolle probieren, landete allerdings etwas unglücklich auf dem Boden." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als Remus' Augen sich in scheinbarem Wiedererkennen weiteten.

"Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas, Remus?", hakte sie schließlich nach.

Remus erstarrte. Der Name hatte eine seltsame Vertrautheit, aber es war nicht der Vorname - Harry - des Jungen, der ihm so vertraut vorkam. Vielmehr schien er mit dem Nachnamen eine innige Bekanntschaft zu verbinden. Sein Herz wurde warm. Aber in seinem Magen bildete sich auch ein frostiger Klumpen schmerzhaften Verlustgefühls.

"Kenne ich einen Menschen namens Potter?", fragte er langsam. "Nicht den Jungen, aber jemanden, der den gleichen Nachnamen trägt."

Madame Pomfrey holte scharf Luft und nickte schließlich. "Sie waren sehr gut mit Harrys Vater, James, befreundet. Ihre gesamte Schulzeit hier auf Hogwarts haben Sie quasi mit James Potter verbracht."

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Remus Gesicht.

"Sie erinnern sich?"

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Aber der Klang des Namens ist mir vertraut und ich fühle tiefe Zuneigung und Freundschaft, wenn ich den Namen in meinen Gedanken wiederhole."

Madame Pomfrey lächelte. "Ihre Erinnerung ist vielleicht etwas verblasst, aber ihr Gefühlsleben weiß noch ganz genau Bescheid."

„Madame Pomfrey, warum spüre ich neben der Freude auch starken Schmerz?", fragte er tief in Gedanken versunken.

Der fast glückliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand, ihm wich bittere Gewissheit. Sie wusste ganz genau, woher sein Schmerz rührte, doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihm den Grund seiner Gefühle zu erzählen. Stattdessen klopfte sie ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern und erhob sich hastig als der Direktor die Krankenstation betrat, den Arm voller Erinnerungsstücke. Sie schien sehr glücklich über die Unterbrechung. Nun gut, Remus hatte alle Zeit der Welt, ihr diese Erinnerung zu entlocken.

Professor Dumbledore ließ ein paar Bilder, einige alte Bücher und einen alten Reisemantel auf Remus' Bett plumpsen. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Madame Pomfrey soeben freigegeben hatte.

Remus Blick wanderte über seine Sachen. Seine Gedanken versuchten Erinnerungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein über diese Gegenstände hervorzurufen, aber noch hing ein undurchdringlicher Schleier über seiner Vergangenheit.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach einem alten Foto in einem scheinbar noch älteren, dunkelbraunen Rahmen, aus. Das Bild war an vielen Stellen eingerissen, und zeigte einige Spuren von starkem Gebrauch. Vermutlich war es oft berührt worden, denn auch sein ehemaliger Glanz schien verblasst. Dennoch lächelten die Personen auf dem Foto Remus freundlich an und sein Herz öffnete sich für einen Moment. Wärme und Geborgenheit durchfluteten ihn, füllten sein Innerstes aus. Außerdem fühlte er eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit den vier jungen Männern, die das Bild zeigte. Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert und es war ihm, als wüsste er ganz genau, welcher Augenblick auf dem Papier eingefangen worden war, vor so langer Zeit.

Der dunkelhaarigste Junge klopfte einem etwas zu dünn geratenen, bebrillten Jungen so heftig auf die Schultern, das dieser beinahe stolperte und sich an einem seiner Kameraden festhalten musste. Die Gruppe brach in helles Gelächter aus und schubste sich gegenseitig. Schließlich wiederholte sich die Szenerie. Remus grinste. Er kannte diese Augenblicke.

Sein Blick glitt zu Albus Dumbledore, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Die Mundwinkel des Direktors zuckten amüsiert und er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Nur zu, versuchen Sie die verschiedenen Gegenstände. Sie werden Ihnen helfen, Ihre Erinnerungen wiederzufinden."

Remus lächelte ebenfalls und befasste sich mit dem nächsten Gegenstand.

Nach einer Weile hatte er die wenigen Habseligkeiten durchgetestet, bei jedem Gegenstand wusste er sofort, wo er ihn erstanden hatte, welche Erinnerungen er damit verband und seltsamerweise kamen die Erinnerungen mit jedem Gegenstand schneller wieder. Zu Beginn musste er sich sehr stark konzentrieren, doch dann wurde es einfacher. Es schien als wären diese Erinnerungen tief in ihm eingeschlossen, und diese Gegenstände würden die verschiedenen Türen öffnen wie ein Schlüssel. Und je älter die Erinnerung war, desto einfacher schien sie wieder hervorzukommen.

Sein Verlustgefühl, dass er beim Klang des Namens „Potter" verspürt hatte, war er allerdings noch nicht näher auf den Grund gelangt. Vielleicht war diese Erinnerung noch recht neu... oder so schmerzhaft, dass er sich vielleicht nicht erinnern wollte. Doch Remus schüttelte diesen grausamen Gedanken hastig ab und ging weiter seinen Erinnerungen nach. Es war viel einfacher, die schönen Erinnerungen auszugraben.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen letzten Gegenstand, einen kleinen abgenutzten Becher. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Wieso hatte der Direktor ihm einen Becher gebracht? Nun, anscheinend weil er glaubte, mit diesem Becher ein paar wichtige Erinnerungen zu verbinden.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich bereits taktvoll zurückgezogen und Remus mit der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit allein gelassen, doch jetzt, als Remus nach dem Becher griff, wäre er vermutlich diebisch erfreut gewesen.

Der Becher war von dunkelbrauner Farbe, irgendwann, so schien es, hatte er mal einen goldenen Rand gehabt. Aber vom vielen Gebrauch war dieser bereits verblasst, nur noch ein paar goldene Rückstände deuteten auf die ehemals vorhandene Verzierung hin. An sich war es ein schlichter Becher. Doch als Remus mit den Fingern sanft seine Kanten nachzeichnete, durchflutete ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit, nein, Dankbarkeit.

Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Erinnerung auf sich wirken. Dumbledore hatte ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet, so an seine Gedanken zu kommen, indem er sie einfach auf sich wirken ließ, ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen, sie aktiv zu steuern.

Plötzlich kehrten Bilder in seinen Geist zurück. Er sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann in der schwarzen Robe, wie er ihm diesen Becher reichte und ihn gehässig darauf hinwies, den Inhalt schnell zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er kalt wurde.

Gehorsam hatte er den Becher entgegengenommen, doch sein Blick blieb an dem anderen Mann hängen und sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer Regung und während er dies tat, spürte er ein starkes Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe.

Remus fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus seinem Bett hoch und schleuderte den Becher angewidert in die Ecke. Was hatte er da gesehen? War er verrückt? Er kannte diesen Mann doch noch nicht einmal, und dennoch... Irgendetwas war da gewesen.

Aber warum hatte er es vor wenigen Stunden nicht auch gespürt, als er ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. War er so blind gewesen, etwas von seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren, dass er seine eigenen Gefühle völlig übersehen hatte? War da etwas gewesen?

Remus seufzte schwer. Er kannte ja noch nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Nach dem anstrengenden Vormittag war Remus wieder eingeschlafen. Und sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte, war ein völlig übermüdeter Severus Snape in der Tür zur Krankenstation aufgetaucht, hatte wortlos auf den Stuhl neben Lupins Bett gedeutet und dann auf Lupin.

Madame Pomfrey hatte diese Geste dankbar angenommen und war in ihr Büro verschwunden. Wenn Severus Remus gerne beim Schlafen zusehen wollte, so konnte sie dann wenigstens ihren anderen Aufgaben nachgehen. Wie auch schon in der vergangenen Nacht.

Allerdings zeigte auch Severus erste Anzeichen von körperlicher Erschöpfung. Sie würde ihn heute Abend davon abhalten, bei Remus zu wachen. Stattdessen sollte er lieber selbst etwas Ruhe finden. Und wenn er sich weigerte würde sie ihm hier auf der Krankenstation ein Bett anbieten. So konnte er über Remus wachen und selbst Kraft schöpfen.

wenige Stunden später

Immer wenn er aufwachte, war er da, ein Buch lesend, die ruhige Gestalt an seiner Seite. Remus lächelte und ließ seinen Blick zu dem Mann gleiten. Seine Stirn war konzentriert auf eine bereits vergilbte Seite eines dicken Wälzers gerichtet. Seine Lippen formten lautlose Worte, während er las.

„Was ließt du da?", fragte Remus völlig unschuldig.

Der Mann hob den Kopf und sah Remus verblüfft an, doch dann antwortete er: „Ein Buch über Fluchfolgen." Sein Blick glitt über Remus und hielt dann auf den Seiten des Buches inne. Er wollte weiterlesen.

„Wegen mir?"

Der Mann zog scharf die Luft ein, nickte dann aber ohne den Blick vom Buch zu heben.

„Weil ein Fluch mir so etwas angetan hat?" Wieder ein verbittertes Nicken, der Mann verkrampfte sich, sein ganzer Körper eine angespannte Sehne, bereit, jeden Moment loszustürmen, den Fragen zu entfliehen. Aber insgeheim wusste er, dass Remus diese Fragen stellen musste, und dass er irgendwann Antworten zu geben hatte. Und das er so oft er konnte, bei Remus verweilen würde. So lange er mit ihm diese besondere Flasche Whiskey getrunken hatte.

„Du hast beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass..." Remus wagte nicht, den Satz zu beenden. Zu tief saß noch der Schmerz der Zurückweisung von heute morgen. Aber entgegen seiner Ängste sprang der Mann dieses Mal nicht auf und entfloh der Krankenstation. Er bebte ganz leicht, seine steifen Gesichtszüge zeigten keinerlei Emotionen und sein Blick klammerte sich weiterhin verzweifelt an die Seiten des Buches, so als würden sie ihm die Antwort auf alle Fragen, die Remus stellen könnte, liefern.

Lupin wartete geduldig ab, richtete seinen unschuldigsten, fragensten Blick auf den Mann. Schließlich hob er den Kopf, blickte Remus kurz tief in die Augen und ließ seinen Blick dann zum Fenster hinaus gleiten. „Ja. Weil ich es war."

Dann erhob er sich schnell, strich hastig seinen Umhang glatt und hielt sich das Buch schützend vor die Brust. „Du solltest noch etwas ruhen..." Und damit rauschte er wieder von Dannen ohne Remus noch ein einziges Mal anzusehen.

Doch dieser eine Blick hatte genügt, damit Remus den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Und plötzlich wollte er ihm nur noch diesen Schmerz, den er ja offensichtlich wegen ihm empfand, nehmen. Ihn von dieser Last befreien. Und an ihm allein lag es. Die Lösung lag auf der Hand, doch sie war so unendlich schwer zu erreichen. Er musste lediglich seine Erinnerung wieder gewinnen. Je schneller, desto eher waren die vergangenen, schrecklichen Ereignisse, die sie beide zu seelischen Krüppeln auf so unterschiedliche Weise gemacht hatten, vergessen.

Remus ließ sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten. Und dann traf es ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel. Er wusste immer noch nicht den Namen des Mannes.

Madame Pomfreys Blick weilte nicht mehr auf der Krankenakte von Remus Lupin vor ihr, nein, sie sah die Worte schon lange nicht mehr vor sich, die sie vor wenigen Stunden verfasst hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie ihre eigenen Anmerkungen gelesen, darüber nachgedacht, was ihr die Ärzte aus dem St. Mungos berichtet hatten, was sie über Amnesien im Allgemeinen wusste. Immer wieder drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur um die eine Tatsache.

Wie konnte sie Remus behilflich sein. Aber ihr blieb im Augenblick nichts weiter übrig, als auf die Fluchspezialisten aus dem Spezialbereich des St. Mungos zu warten und deren Einschätzung der Lage. Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden, Remus in das Magierkrankenhaus zu verlegen. Man war der einhelligen Meinung, eine vertraute Umgebung würde den Heilungsprozess fördern. Und da Remus selbst auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, lag es nahe, ihn nicht zu verlegen. Und um weitere Stresssituationen zu vermeiden, würde Alois Fentiman heute Nachmittag kurz vorbei schauen und einen Blick auf Remus werfen.

Poppy Pomfrey und auch der Direktor setzten all ihre Hoffnung in dessen Diagnose. Er würde ihnen sagen, wie sie Remus behandeln konnte. Und wenn sie Näheres wussten, würde vielleicht auch Severus wieder Mut schöpfen. Er hatte die letzten Nächte Bücher um Bücher gewälzt, doch war er auf nichts Brauchbares gestoßen.

Remus hingegen schien es den Umständen entsprechend recht gut zu gehen. Zu den Mahlzeiten nahm er jeweils eine leichte Kleinigkeit zu sich und die Heilungstränke für seine rein körperlichen Wunden zeigten ihre Wirkung. Bald würde er wieder richtig essen können. Wenn er vielleicht einige seiner Lieblingsspeisen... Poppy machte sich eine kurze Notiz in Remus' Akte. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde das die Therapie fördern.

Ihr Blick glitt von den Buchstaben wieder in die Ferne, doch die schwarze Gestalt, die noch vor wenigen Minuten völlig in Gedanken versunken an Remus Bett gesessen hatte, hatte sich erhoben und rauschte nun mit wehenden Umhang aus der Krankenstation an ihrem Büro vorbei. Severus warf ihr lediglich einen kurzen, genervten Blick zu, ehe er fast völlig lautlos durch die beiden geweißten Schwingtüren der Station schwebte.

Sie erhob sich langsam und orderte über den Kamin in ihrem Sprechzimmer eine leichte Mahlzeit für Remus. Als Wehrwolf litt er vermutlich unter großem Hunger. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein Hauself mit dem Gewünschten und sie nahm es ihm dankend ab.

„So, mein Lieber", begann Madame Pomfrey und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch neben Remus' Bett. „Ich schätze, Sie können etwas Kräftigeres als gekochtes Ei vertragen." Sie lächelte freundlich und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem vor wenigen Minuten noch Severus Snape gewacht hatte.

Remus nickte begeistert und griff hungrig nach dem Teller mit Erbsensuppe und Toast. „Kein Speck?", fragte er etwas enttäuscht. Doch noch ehe Poppy antworten konnte, hatte er bereits genussvoll den Löffel in die frische Suppe getaucht und sie sich gierig in den Mund geschoben. Jetzt schloss er ekstatisch die Augen und ließ sich langsam den Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen.

Madame Pomfrey lachte herzlich. „Der Speck wäre etwas zu fett für Ihren Magen, aber es scheint Ihnen ja auch ganz gut ohne zu munden." Er lächelte breit und schob sich hastig noch einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund.

„Das ist das zweitköstlichste, was ich je gegessen habe", murmelte Remus voll Inbrunst. „Das Ei heute morgen!", erklärte er auf Madame Pomfreys fragenden Blick hin. „Wissen Sie, wenn man sich an keinen einzige Geschmack mehr erinnern kann, dann ist das erste, was man zu sich nimmt, eine wundervolle, ganz neue Erfahrung."

Die Medi-Hexe lächelte milde. „Remus, versuchen Sie doch, Ihre Gedanken zu notieren, was Ihnen einfällt, was Ihnen bekannt vorkommt. Das könnte dem Arzt, der Sie heute Nachmittag besuchen wird, bestimmt weiterhelfen."

Der Werwolf sah seine Krankenschwester für einen Moment verwirrt an. „Arzt?"

„Eher gesagt ein Spezialist für Amnesie und fluchbegründeten Gedächtnisverlust", erläuterte Poppy Pomfrey geduldig. „Ich habe ihn von Ihrem Fall und unserer Ratlosigkeit berichtet und er hat sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, nach Feierabend hier herzukommen, um Ihnen die strapaziöse Reise ins St. Mungos zu ersparen. Eine Apparation scheint in Ihrem Zustand nicht ratsam..." Sie studierte kurz Remus völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Vorgang des Apparierens erinnern konnte. „... eine Reise via Besen ist zu dieser Jahreszeit nun wirklich keine Option und Sie mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln nach London zu bringen würde zu lange dauern und wäre zu anstrengend." Madame Pomfrey holte kurz Luft. „Also hat sich Dr. Fentiman dazu entschlossen, Sie hier zu besuchen."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll", murmelte Remus immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Was bedeuteten all diese seltsamen Worte, die Madame Pomfrey benutzt hatte? Anscheinend handelte es sich um Dinge, die er selbst vor wenigen Tagen noch beherrscht hatte. Und jetzt war alles wie weggeblasen.

Betrübt löffelte Remus weiter seine Suppe, während sich die Medi-Hexe wieder ihren Arbeiten zuwandte. Immer wieder rief er sich ihre Worte ins Gedächtnis zurück, hoffte, irgendeine Erinnerung damit auszulösen. Aber weder St. Mungos noch Apparieren löste irgendetwas in ihm aus. Er konnte mit dem Besen reisen? Sie bevorzugten das Reisen via Besen? Remus schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Er würde noch Fragen zu all diesen verschiedenen Dingen stellen müssen.

_ Dr. Fentimans Besuch blieb ohne nennenswerte Ergebnisse _ , notierte Madame Pomfrey am Abend in Remus Lupins Akte. Müde setzte sie einen Punkt hinter den letzten Satz und verweilte nachdenklich mit der Feder über dem Geschriebenen. Selbst dem Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungos war diese Art von Amnesie völlig unbekannt. Was ihn am Meisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass Remus sich sehr wohl erinnern konnte. Je weiter die Erinnerung in der Vergangenheit lag, desto mehr Details wusste Remus. Allerdings handelte es sich dabei hauptsächlich um glückliche Erinnerungen. Schlimme Erfahrungen blieben weiter im Dunklen, lediglich eine eisige Vorahnung ergriff von Remus Besitz, die er aber konsequent zu ignorieren schien. Dabei war ihm selbst dieser Vorgehensweise nicht bewusst, er tat es einfach als „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern" ab und damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt.

Dr. Fentiman riet dringend davon ab, Remus mit seinen schlimmen Erfahrungen zu konfrontieren. Er hoffte, dass das Nicht-Wissen um diese Erinnerung Remus Ehrgeiz anstacheln würden, selbst danach zu graben. Und wenn er erst mal anfangen würde, aktiv danach zu graben, würde er jede Erinnerung wieder heraufbefördern können. So die Theorie.

Aber leider sah die Praxis allzu oft anders aus. Und wie genau sie aussehen würde, würden die Wochen und Monate zeigen. Fentiman besaß kein Allheilmittel, er setzte auf die Zeit. Und die heilte bekanntlich alle Wunden.

Also war der Arzt nach der Visite wieder abgezogen, Remus völlig verwirrt mit dieser Diagnose zurücklassend. Er selbst glaubte nicht, dass er sich vor diesen Erinnerungen verschloss und beharrte darauf, dass man ihm erzählte, welche Abfolge von Ereignissen zu seinem Zustand geführt hatte oder was genau es mit James Potter und den anderen Jungen auf dem Foto auf sich hatte. Doch weder Albus Dumbledore noch Madame Pomfrey wollten es ihm so einfach machen. Laut Fentiman würden sie Remus damit nur mehr schaden als nützen. Und so ließ man ihn im Unklaren über James Potter und die Heulende Hütte.

Auch Severus Snape wurde über die weitere Vorgehensweise von Albus Dumbledore unterrichtet.

„Das ist einfach absurd", knurrte er verärgert und ballte die Hand wütend zur Faust. „Was soll das für eine Therapie sein? Das ist keine Therapie! Das drückt nur die Ahnungslosigkeit dieses Amateurs aus."

„Ich weiß, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber sein Vorschlag ist der Einzige, den wir haben. Und du musst doch zugeben, dass Remus schon einige seiner Erinnerungen durch diese Therapie zurückerlangt hat." Albus lächelte friedvoll. „Und du hast doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Fentiman einen Trank aus dem Hut zaubert, den er Remus verabreicht, und damit die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ungeschehen macht?"

Severus sah den Direktor einen Augenblick verwirrt an, doch dann schüttelte er zustimmend den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht erwartet."

„Na also", Albus erhob sich und wies damit Severus an, dass das Gespräch beendet sei. Auch Severus erhob sich, strich seine Robe glatt und musterte Albus noch einmal eindringlich. „Und was ist mit dem Wolfsbanntrank? Wir müssen ihm schließlich irgendwann erzählen, was er ist und was ihn bei Vollmond erwartet. Wenn er diese Erinnerung nicht alleine zurück erlangt..."

Albus nickte zustimmend. „Du hast recht, aber bis dahin haben wir noch gute zwei Wochen Zeit und in dieser Zeit kann eine Menge geschehen." Er streckte Severus zum Abschied die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Ruh' dich ein wenig aus, Severus. Remus ist in guten Händen und wir sollten alle heute Nacht ein wenig mehr schlafen."

Severus nickte, in Gedanken wieder bei Remus, und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds das Büro des Direktors. Ob er heute Nacht wirklich schlafen würde, bezweifelte er. Seine Dämonen warteten sicher schon auf ihn.

_ ... to be contiued... _

Wenn ihr Zeit habt, hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, was Euch gefallen hat, und was ihr anders schreiben würdet.

Danke, Daeny!


End file.
